Run Aways
by BrendanRubyPokespe
Summary: Brendan and May always had there fights, but Brendan decides enough is enough. He skips town and travels Hoenn with his new friend Wally. They meet new pokemon, fight the terrorist organizations: Team Aqua and Team Magma, and evade May who vowes to stop Brendan and bring him back home. DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon, picture is was given to me by a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Well I think I'm gonna try and write a good story with Brendan as the main character (as usual). I know how bad the first one was but maybe this will be more popular with the Fan fiction community. –D.A.

PROLOGUE:

The morning sun shone brightly through the window of a certain preteen boy, whose 10th birthday would be in several days. Brendan Birch had already received his first Pokémon, a Mudkip, from his father, Professor Birch. He had raised the Pokémon ever since the egg hatched in his arms. Brendan was a quiet kid, didn't talk much and preferred to avoid people. Despite this he was very outgoing and arrogant. His arrogance often got him into trouble; in fact, the day before he had gotten in a big fight with his best friend and neighbor due to his unhealthy overconfidence and selfishness. He has a tendency to hide his feelings, so although he appeared unaffected by May's screaming and fighting with him, it hurt him dearly. Especially when she said she never wanted to see him again…

"If I leave a bit early, it's not like anyone would care, I mean, after all I'm gonna be ten years old in four days anyway." He muttered to Mudkip. Mudkip was still sleeping on his bed. The cute way the mudfish Pokémon was cuddling with the pillow made Brendan chuckle. Brendan paced over to his starter Pokémon and nudged it slightly.

"Hey Mudkip, come on we gotta leave soon." Mudkip rolled over and burrowed its head under the pillow. Brendan groaned and pulled out an Awakening and sprayed the sleeping Pokémon with the caffeine infused medicine. Mudkip leaped out of the bed and rammed his head lightly into its trainers leg obviously upset with Brendan's previous action.

"Look buddy, I wanna leave as soon as possible. Even if it's only a few days head start, I'll be unstoppable compared to the rest of the kids in Littleroot Town." Brendan explained his plans to Mudkip who listened intently. The boy withdrew his Pokémon and clipped it to his belt. He slipped on his backpack, which only contained one potion and $3000 he saved up for this day.

Brendan dropped from his window on the second floor, doing a quick roll as he hit the ground to reduce impact. He took one last look at the town and sprinted off into the wilderness. He tried to avoid the tall grass; he didn't want to cause a commotion with a wild Pokémon that would awake the inhabitants of Littleroot Town which was still in sight. He jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the small cliff in front of him and pulled himself up. He could already see Oldale Town and quickly dashed towards it.

Upon entrance to the small town, Brendan noticed a strange man intently observing the ground. Brendan inspected this peculiar scene closer and realized the man had fallen asleep on the ground next to a trail of his own footprints.

'Judging by the way this guy is dressed; I'd say he was insane. Better get going to the next town before he wakes up!' Brendan thought to himself. He stepped over the snoozing man and continued on to Route 102.

CHAPTER 1:

As I entered Route 102 a cold wind blew through me. My gut told me something was coming, so I reached for my Mudkips pokeball. My eyes widened as I spied a dark shadow speeding down towards me.

'KLONK!'

"Ow! Son of a-!" I yelled out, startled by the dropping acorn Pokémon. "So you're the one who tried taking me out!" I pointed at the grass type, who was staring at me in a state of confusion. I let Mudkips pokeball drop to the ground, releasing the Pokémon on impact. "I plan on capturing you!" I told the Seedot.

"Okay Mudkip, hit him with Tackle!" I ordered. Mudkip charged at the wild Pokémon and rammed into it with incredible force! Seedot fell backwards and began glowing red. "Careful Mudkip it's using Bide!" I warned. Mudkip looked back at me and nodded. "We're already in this one's attack Mudkip, so use Growl continuously to weaken the damage!" Mudkip began growling at the Seedot, who was storing energy for his attack. Mudkip used Growl on more time, intimidating the Seedot to the point where the unleashed energy barely even hurt Mudkip! I smiled and pulled out a pokeball from my bag.

"Mudkip I think he's had enough!" I said, throwing the pokeball afterward. Mudkip watched the ball fly through the air and suck up the Pokémon in a flash of light. The red and white sphere rolled on the ground. "The suspense is killing me, how about you Mudkip?" Brendan smiled nervously as the ball continued to roll…

'Click!' "Gotcha Seedot!" I was so excited that I actually said that aloud. I recorded the information about the Pokémon in my pokedex out of habit, although I'm sure I won't be returning to my dad's lab for awhile if ever. I picked up the pokeball from the ground and withdrew Mudkip. I smiled at the two putting them together and sticking my finger between them and laughing immaturely. I kept on down the road. It was still quite early so not many trainers were out, and the ones that were out were Ace Trainers who wouldn't challenge me because I lacked gym badges.

The hike to Petalburg was nearing an end and I saw a strange looking, green-colored figure in the middle of the road. As I neared the next city, it was revealed to be a Ralts, it was beaten pretty bad and needed immediate medical attention. "That fight you had must've been brutal." I picked up the Pokémon gently in my arms and ran the rest of the way to Petalburg. "Don't worry little buddy, I'm gonna get you some help!" I assured the weakened Pokémon. It groaned and shifted slowly in my arms. Running through the double doors of the Pokémon center, I accidently knocked over another kid who had green hair and pale skin.

"Hey! Watch it!" He growled, hitting the floor. "Sorry!" I replied still dashing for the P.C. counter. "Nurse, I need you to help this Pokémon!"

I could tell that the kind lady was holding in a gasp as she took the fainted Pokémon, barely breathing in my arms; but she kept her cool as best she could.

"Excuse me, sir; do you have a pokeball for Ralts?"

"It's wild…" I pulled out an empty ball anyway and captured the defenseless Pokémon. Nurse Joy took the ball and placed it in the healing machine beside her. She asked to see my other Pokémon as well and I handed them to her to be healed. She told me they will be ready in a few minutes and that she would call me up when they were fully restored. I smiled and went to sit down. The green haired boy I knocked down earlier was checking his email via computer in the corner next to the counter. I sighed and walked to him.

"Hey sorry about pushing you down earlier, I wasn't paying attention." I rubbed the back of my neck and avoided eye contact after I apologized. He smiled.

"It's alright, accidents happen. Just watch where you're going next time okay." He laughed. "You might accidently kill someone!" He held out his hand. "I'm Wally by the way."

I shook his hand. His grip was weak and his hands were clammy. "Brendan." I smiled. The Pokémon center doors opened and my worst nightmare walked inside.

Norman.

I hid underneath the table I was sitting at earlier. "What're you doin-waaah!" I pulled Wally under the table with me and covered his mouth. "Sshh! I can't let anyone find me, I ran away from home to go on my journey." I whispered to him. Norman looked under the table but thankfully he only saw Wally.

"Wally what're you doing under there?" Norman asked. Wally crawled out from under the table and stood so May's dad wouldn't be able to see me. "Oh I uh, I was just… I saw a coin under the table and I went to pick it up." He lied. Norman sighed and then began to speak. "I'll be free later today so you can stop by and I'll help you capture a Pokémon, alright?" Wally's eyes lit up. "Th-thank you, sir!" Norman waved as he walked out of the building. I crawled out of my hiding place. "Phew… close one… pretty dangerous."

"Brendan, can I ask you something?" Wally was fidgeting with his hands and looking towards the ground. "I know this is weird since I just met you and all but… I want to go with you. Will you please let me go with?" He asked. I could see the hope manifesting in his face. He looked up and faced me directly. "My parents are afraid I'll get hurt if I go on a Pokémon journey, I am a little afraid too…" He continued. "But if I were to go with a friend, than I wouldn't be afraid at all! So Brendan… Will you please take me with you?"

I was baffled, speechless; I didn't expect that to come out of nowhere like that. Although, I would enjoy the company and have some help if I ever needed it. We sat in silence for roughly a minute. I smiled at him.

"We're gonna be leaving as soon as my Pokémon are healed. So pack up buddy!" He jumped up and fist pumped as hard as he could!

"So you'll help me capture my first Pokémon!?" He asked. "Sure thing, just as long as you'll watch my back for when my neighbor comes after me!" Brendan joked. Wally already had everything he needed with him. I handed him 3 pokeballs and we headed back to Route 102.

We walked in the tall grass near a small pond on the outskirts of Oldale Town, searching for a Pokémon to capture. Suddenly a Lotad jumped between us. "Wally! I'll weaken the Pokémon and you throw the ball okay!" I sent out my partner, Mudkip and fought with the water-grass type. After several tackle attacks, Wally tossed one of his pokeballs at Lotad. It rolled several times on the dew covered grass and finally clicked shut. Wally picked up the pokeball. In his excitement he went to hug me but when his arms were nearly halfway through wit hit he stopped and backed up.

"He he, uh… that was no homo, right pal?" He said nervously. "It better not have been homo! I'd have to send you home!" I joked. He laughed. "Alright buddy, let's go all the way to the Pokémon League!" I cheered. We ran straight through the city onto Route 104. Wally used his newly caught Lotad to capture a Taillow and a Wurmple!

"You know for a sickly kid, you're not half bad at capturing Pokémon." I congratulated. "Thanks, Brendan. That means a lot." We walked through Petalburg Forest talking to each other about our life stories and sharing interesting things with one another. Nearly halfway through the forest, I could've said to somebody that I've known Wally my entire life.

We continued walking through the forest, fending off the bug Pokémon that attacked us and battling several bug catchers when we met up with a group of thugs that called themselves 'Team Aqua' The insulted and threatened us. HA like I'd ever back down from a challenge.

"Hey Wally, you up for opening up a can of kick ass on these thugs?" I smirked. He smiled half heartedly. "I've got your back." There were six Aqua Grunts in all, we had six Pokémon total. The enemies sent out their Pokémon and we were confronted with Zubats, Poochyenas, and even a Carvanha!

"Go Mudkip, Ralts, Seedot!" "Go Lotad, Taillow, Wurmple!" We both commanded. Our Pokémon joined us in the battle.

"Wally, have Lotad use Absorb on Carvanha, I'll have Seedot cover you!" Wally nodded. Bubbles formed all over Carvanha's body, they retracted and were taken in by Lotad, healing the grass-water type Pokémon. Poochyena attempted to tackle Lotad, but was blocked by my Seedot. Seedot was already using Bide so having him defend everyone was a perfect strategy. I smirked at my own genius. "Ralts, take out those Zubat going after Seedot and Lotad!" Ralts nodded and used Confusion on the bat Pokémon. The super effective hit instantly knocked them out!

"What, no fucking way…" Two Grunts yelled out in anger. "We were defeated by a couple of punk kids!?"

"Two down, four to go!" Wally stated happily. "Okay, Wurmple use String Shot and tie up Poochyena!" Wurmple glared at the canine-like Pokémon and threw its rear over its head exposing the poisonous spikes protruding out of Wurmples behind. They fired a sticky like string tying up the foe's Pokémon and binding him to a nearby tree. Meanwhile, Seedot unleashed the energy onto the other Poochyena. The dark type was blown into the same tree the former was tied to, knocking them both out and sending the tree toppling over. The only two left were Carvanha and Zubat. Mudkip tackled the bat and Taillow swooped down and pecked the foe's Pokémon. Carvanha charged full speed at Ralts and attacked her with Bite!

"Ralts!" I cried. "Are you okay!?" Ralts shakily stood up. (I'm alright, Master. Thank you for asking.) (What the hell? How'd you get in here!?) (I'm a psychic Pokémon, Master; I can read your thoughts.) (Than can you distribute orders to the other Pokémon telepathically? So the enemy won't be able to counter our attacks as quickly?) (Yes, Master; I can do that easily!) (Alright, thank you Ralts, you're the best! Will you relay that info to Wally for me?) (Yes, Master.) (Ralts you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Brendan.) Ralts smiled. (Brendan.) I smiled back. Ralts sent my thoughts to the Pokémon and the plan worked better than I expected. The Aqua Trooper had no idea what hit him, and neither did Carvanha! He withdrew his Pokémon and ran off with the rest of his goons… except for one who tried sneaking away. It's probably nothing to worry about.

Wally and I finally exited the forest after three hours of wandering around, battling trainers, getting lost and ending up at the front of the forest again, and wandering around a bit more. Wally's Wurmple had evolved into a Cascoon already. He was pretty ecstatic about the whole thing. My Mudkip evolved as well, along with Seedot and Lotad. After a short walk across a bridge we took our first steps into Rustboro City.

"Wow this place is huge!" Wally exclaimed. Three of the goons from earlier were harassing a man in a green suit. They spotted us walking toward them and ran off without a fight. The man motioned for us to come to him.

"Wow thank you guys for that! Those street vermin were trying to steal this package I'm supposed to deliver." He thanked. "It's no problem at all. We love helping people!" Wally replied. The man smiled. We held our hands out to greet him with a manly handshake, but he simply put a small orange device in our hands.

"What's this?" I asked curiously. "It's a pokenav!" Wally told me. "That is correct, kid!" He quickly explained how to use it to us and then left without another word. "Well that was unexpected." I thought aloud. Wally chuckled. "The lowest level gym is in this town." I stated. "Want to challenge it?" "Naaa, I should probably train a bit more before that. I want to be completely ready to take down that gym leader!" I replied. Wally nodded. "I'm going to challenge it now. I'm ready for her! Meet me at the Pokémon Center when you're done training. I'll get us a room for the night!" And with that, Wally sped off towards the gym.

I walked into Rusturf Tunnel; I figured it would be a great place to train my team before challenging Roxanne. "Whoa, a Whismer," I reached for my pokeball, I was gonna be lazy and just throw it without a battle. I crept up behind the Whismer and sucked it inside the red and white sphere. It rolled on the ground for a few seconds…

'Click!' "YEAH I CAUGHT IT!" I shouted in excitement. Bad decision on my part… The commotion I caused had startled the wild Whismer and they began screaming. The noise was halted by a loud crash.

"Dammit! The cave can't be caving in on me!?" The crash occurred again, closer this time.

'Crash! Crash! CRASH! CRASH!' A wild Exploud had appeared, and it was pissed. It used Hyper Voice! The intense sound pierced my eardrums; my head was going through excruciating and unimaginable pain. I screamed but the sound was inaudible. I wasn't sure if that's because it was drowned out by Hyper Voice, or if I could no longer hear… I prayed it was the former. Suddenly, my Pokémon team burst forth from their pokeballs. The quad battled the formidable foe and with a powerful release from Nuzleafs Bide attack the Exploud was defeated and everything fell silent once again. I dropped to my knees, still shaken by the powerful attack that struck me just moments ago. I could hear though. That was good. I collapsed on the ground and just before I blacked out I felt myself being lifted up and carried out of the cavern…

I awoke in the Pokémon Center, with Wally and some man with silver colored hair looking down at me.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Wally greeted. I rose up from the bed. "Ugh… What happened?" I asked groggily. The silver haired man answered.

"You did my job, that's what happened." He smiled. I shook his hand. "Hey Brendan, this is Steven Stone. The current Hoenn League Champion!" Wally informed. "He offered us a ride to Dewford Town tomorrow morning, so you better hurry up and get your badge from Roxanne pronto!" Wally helped me up and the three of us walked out of the P.C.

"Champion Steven, what did you mean by 'I did your job'?" I asked. He chuckled. "Just call me Steven." He cleared his throat and continued speaking. "That Exploud was causing the Tunnel Project to be halted because it was attacking the workers and causing the cave to collapse. I had to defeat the Pokémon and allow the project to continue." We approached the gym and the three of us entered the double doors. Wally and Steven watched on the sidelines while I quickly dispatched the weak gym trainers. Finally I made it to Roxanne.

"Welcome, Brendan. I've been expecting you. Your friend, Wally, has told me you're quite the trainer. I'm looking forward to an exciting battle." She greeted. Roxanne sent out her Geodude and I tossed in Marshtomp.

"Okay, buddy! Let's finish this with one attack, use Water Gun!" Marshtomp opened his mouth and sprayed the rock-ground type with a light jet of water. "Times Four Super Effective!" I cheered out loud. Geodude instantly fainted. Not even standing a chance against Marshtomp. Roxanne sent in her signature Pokémon next: Nosepass. Her Pokémon used Rock Tomb. I could only watch helplessly as Marshtomp was trapped beneath the large rocks that surrounded him. The last stone dropped onto the pile, sealing away my Pokémon's fate. Marshtomp fainted from the attack and I sent in my next Pokémon, Ralts. (I'm sure that our telepathic strategy will work wonders against her.) Ralts agreed and used Confusion on the foe. Nosepass jumped back in recoil but remained aggressive. It used Rock Tomb. The stones piled high over Ralts. She didn't stand a chance… I sent in Nuzleaf, hopefully Razor Leaf will be enough to defeat her.

"Nuzleaf hit it with your Razor Leaf attack!" Nuzleaf nodded at whipped blade-like leaves at high speed toward the rock type Pokémon. The green razors pierced Nosepass' stone body and knocked out the powerful opponent. Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed. "That was an amazing battle. You and your Pokémon fought hard and won a clean victory. I present you with this official Pokémon League Badge." I took the badge and fist pumped in excitement. Wally and Steven were clapping to congratulate me. I smiled back at them.

Wally and I returned to the P.C. Steven left our party to meet his father for dinner. Wally went to the room he booked and I handed over my Pokémon to the Nurse. I sat down on the bench near the easternmost table. Something was uncomfortably wedged there. I stood up and found nothing. I reached into my back pocket instead. I pulled out a golden coin on a necklace with a note attached to it.

Dear Brendan,

I had a hunch that you'd be leaving home before your tenth birthday. As long as you bring me home a really filled up pokedex, it's alright with me… and you uh keep this little deal a secret from your mother. I'm giving you this Lucky Amulet Coin. I'm hoping it will bring you good fortune like it did for me.

My eyes filled with tears reading this note from my dad. The moment was interrupted by Nurse Joy when she called me up to retrieve my team. I grabbed my Pokémon and clipped them to my belt. "Thanks, dad…" I smiled at the golden coin necklace I held in my hand. It was getting late, so I headed for the room Wally booked for us.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A.N.

This is my version of Brendan's story while the player travels around as May. The Trooper is the medium strength class in Team Aqua/Magma. I made it up and it should be a reoccurring thing in the story. Brendan and Wally actually take on much larger forces of the bad guys' teams in this one leaving the leftovers for May when she finally comes along. May will NOT have a POV in this story but if you ask nicely, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll send you her POV for a particular part.


	2. Chapter 2

HUNTED CHAPTER 2

A.N. Okay I want to explain how much this story has changed from its draft in my composition book to the computer. One, Wally wasn't even in the original, except for when he was knocked down by Brendan. Two, Brendan didn't hide from Norman in the original, Brendan lies saying he is doing some early research for his dad. Three, Brendan battles the gym BEFORE going to Rusturf Tunnel and His Pokémon don't evolve until he defeats Exploud. Also, every chapter will have either a "boss Pokémon" that Brendan fights alone OR a tournament that Wally and Brendan enter. There is a pattern with the way that is done. Sorry to keep you from reading… and now without further adieu I present Chapter 2!

The alarm blasted a loud tune in my ear, jerking me from my pleasant slumber. I groggily lifted my arm up and dropped my hand upon the snooze button in an attempt to shut the noisy contraption off. Wally was sitting on the desk writing something down in his Adventure Journal.

"You know, it's best to do that before you go to bed. That way you won't miss any details." I advised. Wally looked up from his work and smiled at me. "We get to hang out with Champion Steven today!" he exclaimed. He was practically jumping up in down in his seat, well he was jumping up and down in his seat. I chuckled and grabbed my bag. The pokenav had a message on it.

"Hey did you send me a message?" I asked my green haired companion. He stood up and checked his pokenav.

"Not that I remember, I might have butt dialed you." He pressed some buttons on the small orange device. "Nope, I haven't messaged anybody. Whoa, check this out! I figured out how to customize the lights!" He pushed some buttons and the two light strips on the sides of his pokenav changed from orange to green. "Pretty neat, huh?" I changed my color to blue and then curiously answered the message. "No way…"

"What's up?" Wally asked curiously. He walked over to his bed and grabbed the last of his stuff. "I got a message from my neighbor, May?!" I was confused at how she managed to get my number, let alone how she knew I had a pokenav. I played the message:

"Hi Brendan, it's me. Look you shouldn't have run away, that was just stupid of you! I'm coming to get you, alright? So please tell me where you are." The recording stopped. "As if I'd tell her where we are at, she's never going to find us when we cross the sea!" I scoffed. How dare she call me after the things she said to me, I wasn't a morning person to begin with and now that message changed my mood from irritable to pissed off. I felt sorry for poor Wally; he didn't deserve to get caught up in this. "I'll die before I let YOU catch me." I replied. The message sent with no errors and I grabbed my bag and stormed out the door. "Let's go Wally; we haven't got any time to waste here!" I barked. He followed quietly and we left the Pokémon Center.

"Um, Brendan what does May look like?" Wally asked suddenly, he wasn't facing me he was looking at the Pokémon center we just left. I turned to see what he was looking at and caught a glimpse of the very evil antagonist of my adventure herself quickly walking toward us, she was glaring at me. "That's her, come on Wally, we gotta run!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. He caught on fast and shook my grip off, and then he ran alongside me. We didn't slow down, only sped up. We ran across Route 104's boardwalk, dashed through Petalburg Woods (thank god we didn't get lost again) and finally made it to Mr. Briney's cabin where Steven was waiting for us. He sighed and came over to us.

"Sorry boys, but something has come up and I am needed in Dewford immediately. As soon as Mr. Briney's boat arrives, I want you to meet me in Granite Cave." He instructed. "Yes Sir!" We said, simultaneously saluting the champion. He sent out his Skarmory and took off. Mr. Briney came out of his old home and walked us toward his single pier. "Mr. Steven requested that I ferry you boys to Dewford for him. I won't be able to help you out any more than that though; I have some grocery shopping to do in Rustboro." We boarded the ship and set sail for Dewford. Mr. Briney's Wingull flew around the small ship. "Her name's Peeko, she's my only Pokémon. I love her more than anything." He told us.

We sailed for roughly about two hours before finally dropping anchor in Dewford Town. Mr. Briney immediately returned to his home. We saw him off and waved good bye, thanking him for his kindness and ferrying us across the sea. Wally pulled out his pokenav and checked the Hoenn Map to find where Granite Cave was located. He showed me where it was and we set off toward the northwestern part of the island. We entered the cave and were greeted by a jolly hiker who was handing out high quality flashlights for visitors to the cave. We thanked him and battled our way through several Zubats and Makuhitas before reaching the ladder descending into the lower floors of the cave. Steven was waiting for us at the bottom of the ladder.

"I know this is a little odd of me to ask you to help me with this but…" he stopped suddenly, as if he didn't really want to finish. He continued. "I'm searching for rare stones and," He pulled out a picture of a rock. "I would very appreciate it if you would help me look." I groaned. "This whole cave is a rock!? Any one of these stupid rocks could be the one you want!" I picked up a random stone to use as an example. "This one could be your rare rock!" Wally was expecting the champion to kill me for disrespecting his hobby like that; I could see the fear in his eyes. Steven examined the rock intently, and then his eyes sparkled. He snatched the rock from my hands and smiled. "Thank you so much Brendan! You found exactly what I've spent the past two weeks looking for!" He reached into his pocket and handed me and Wally two rocks. Wally's was a Blue transparent stone with crystallized bubbles in the center; mine was a green solid stone with a leaf imprinted on it. "I gave you each a mystical stone used to evolve Lombre and Nuzleaf. I would wait to use them, if your Pokémon become too powerful this early in the game, then they will refuse to obey you." Steven walked further in the cave.

Wally and I pocketed the stones and smiled. "Well that was nice of him, right-!" I turned to speak to the Pokémon on my shoulder… but I didn't have any of my Pokémon out of their pokeball! A wild Aron was perched on my shoulder. It rubbed its face against my cheek.

"Awww, how cute!" I purred. "Hey Aron, want to join my team!?" I offered. The iron clad Pokémon leaped off my shoulder and nodded. I reached for an empty pokeball and captured the steel-rock type. The ball didn't even roll once, it just instantly clicked! Wally's catch of the day wasn't as easy. He met up with an Abra and hunted for it practically all day! He met it three times, and finally captured it on the last encounter. All in all it was a good day inside the cave, my Ralts evolved after battling a group of Makuhitas with Wally's newly caught Abra. Wally's Taillow and Cascoon evolved too.

"I think we're more than ready for this next gym battle." Wally commented as we left the cave. It was early in the afternoon at this point. The two of us continued towards the gym. "Wally, I gotta heal my Pokémon alright? I'll meet you at the gym in a bit." Wally nodded and continued toward the gym, I walked to the P.C. to restore my team. It didn't take long and the service was excellent as usual and before I knew it I was already watching Wally's Swellow take down Brawly's Makuhita! The match was one sided, Brawly didn't stand a chance. Wally cheered loudly when he received his second badge from Brawly. Now it was my turn!

Brawly's Pokémon were quickly healed by the gym aid and he was ready for round two! He grinned at me. "There seems to be quite an increase in tough trainers challenging me today. First that cute brunette girl, uh what was her name again? Oh that's right, May!" "Ohhhh you are going DOWN for that comment!" I growled. Brawly was confused, he sweatdropped and attempted to defend himself

"No no I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry I didn't know she was your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm just gonna stop talking now." He sighed. "And then there was your buddy Wally, I didn't even stand a chance!" He tossed out his Machop and I let out Kirlia. The ref begun the match and I immediately went for the throat.

"Kirlia, take down Machop with Confusion!" Kirlia closed her eyes and waved her arms around elegantly. A transparent swirl formed in front of her and vanished as quickly as it appeared. The attack reformed in front of Machop, sending surges of powerful energy through its body. Machop struggled to stand and finally collapsed. Brawly withdrew his fainted Pokémon and sent in Meditite. The psychic-fighting Pokémon levitated in the air in a meditation pose. Brawly ordered for it to boost its stats using Calm Mind. Kirlia simply struck the Pokémon with another Confusion attack, causing a great deal of damage. Kirlia continued her barrage of psychic attacks, eventually knocking out the foe's Meditite.

"Good job Kirlia! You haven't even taken a hit yet!" I congratulated, but I congratulated too soon, as I would soon find out.

"You're a tough opponent as well, Brendan." Brawly complimented.

"What can I say? It's a gift." I boasted.

"I'd like you to meet my strongest Pokémon, Makuhita!" Brawly yelled as he threw his final pokeball into the battle. A Makuhita appeared, much tougher than the ones we were tangling with before. He ordered it to use Bulk Up. Makuhita flexed its body, enlarging its muscles and growing in size.

"Kirlia, finish this with Confusion!" Kirlia nodded. She smiled as the psychic attack blew the foe's Pokémon into the wall knocking it out with a single strike.

"FLAWLESS VICTORY!" I yelled. I danced a bit on my side of the field and withdrew Kirlia. Brawly scratched his head. "I guess I should go train more, my arms are getting a bit flabby!" He handed me the badge and shook my hand. "I wish you both the best of luck on the rest of your journey." He smiled showing us the way to the door. We left the building and were surprised to see Mr. Briney on the docks again.

"Mr. Briney? Fancy seeing you in Dewford again." Wally said. Mr. Briney waved at us. "Well would you look at that! I figured you'd already gotten a ride to Slateport by now! I'll tell you what, I'm in a good mood, so instead of waiting here for May to return, how about I ferry you guys to Slateport beach?" He offered. "That'd be awesome! Thank you Mr. Briney!" We boarded his small ship once again and set sail for the next town.

We arrived in Slateport City at five O'clock sharp and saw Mr. Briney off again. Wally and I continued up the beach, battling with some trainers along the way and even competing in a small scale tournament for a case of soda pop. Wally and I decided to split the spoils. A large man in a cabana shirt and sunglasses came up to use after we exited the small beach shack.

"That was some excellent battling you two did in there!" He complimented. "My name is Scott, and I'm a huge battle fan, I love watching trainers battle it out and seeing impressive battles. I'd like you two to participate in the Beach Cup Tournament in Slateport City's Battle Tent." He handed us each a participant's pass and showed us the way to the 'Battle Tent' he referred to before. It was basically a circus specifically for battling. It had a well built and maintained stadium with high quality bleachers, a sellout crowd and powerful trainers. There were eight trainers on the tourney tree. I was going to be battling a roller boy by the name of Peres. All the battles would be in Double battle format with each team using four Pokémon. I was the first match.

Peres rolled onto the stadium floor, the audience cheering as each of us took our spots on the battlefield. He spun around twice on his roller skates and tossed out two pokeballs containing Grimer and Slugma. I decided to battle using Aron and Marshtomp giving me an offensive advantage against both his Pokémon and a defensive advantage against any poison attack he would throw at me.

"Grimer use Sludge, Slugma attack with Ember!" He shouted. His Pokémon prepared to attack but my attacks were faster, Marshtomps Water Gun attack blasted Slugma, soaking the fire type to the point of hardening. Arons Mud Slap attack got a critical hit on Grimer, and rather than blinding the Pokémon like it usually does, the ground attack knocked out the pile of purple sludge. Shocked, Peres withdrew his fainted Pokémon and whipped out his next duo: Spoink and Trapinch!

His Pokémon weren't very strong compared to mine. My last attack didn't even have a type advantage and it still was a one hit KO. Peres sulked off the stadium floor and I was told to return to the waiting room and await the next battles to end, I decided to watch Wally's battle via the flat screen TV's hanging up on each wall. His opponent was a burly woman… or at least I think it was a woman. She fought with powerful physical attacks and no strategy. Wally's combo's had this match in the bag. The match lasted exactly the same time as mine did what a coincidence! Wally withdrew his unharmed Pokémon and returned to greet me in the waiting room.

"Did you see that? That was pretty good wasn't it?" He appealed for my approval.

"That match was amazing! Good job, dude!" I complimented. He smiled at me and then sat down to rest a bit after the last match. His physical skills were improving quickly, compared to yesterday when we first met. The next match was between some old man named Radle and a lady named Denslon. The poor girl didn't last very long with her team of cute and cuddly Pokémon. The next match was ultimately the longest, lasting over an hour.

"This is it guys, that is all. Five minutes in and I'm bored again." Wally began singing a song quietly, but I heard what he was singing. I mentally finished the line "Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands." FINALLY it was my turn to battle again; I hopped off the bench and jogged toward the door leading to the stadium. Once again I felt the cheering of the crowds wash over me like a crashing wave.

"Well, look who it is, if it isn't old man Radle." I smirked.

"I'm going to teach you some respect, sonny!" He angrily replied. I chuckled as he waved his cane at me threateningly.

"Careful old man, if you fight too hard you might throw out your back!" My smirk grew. He tossed out his first two Pokémon: Shuppet and Baltoy. Baltoy spun around like a top while his Shuppet bounced up and down in the air, its lower body flowing like a skirt. I called upon my Marshtomp and Whismer, which gave me an equal amount of advantages as my last match. His Pokémon readied there attacks. Baltoy struck first.

"Baltoy use Psybeam!" Radle commanded. Baltoy spun around like a tornado and stopped on a dime to fire a ray of telekinetic energy. Whismer took the hit and was blown back. He shook it off and then it retaliated using Astonish on Shuppet! The attack was super effective and Shuppet was already knocked out. Marshtomps attack was another insta-KO on Baltoy, the water gun soaked the ground-psychic type and the force of the water blasted him behind its trainer!

Radle scoffed at me, I could've sworn he muttered "Lucky Bastard…" but it could've just been my imagination. He withdrew his fainted Pokémon and sent out his next pair Natu and Houndour. Houndour howled to the sky, boosting her attack stat while Natu used Giga Drain on Marshtomp!

"Whismer take the hit!" I called, Whismer dived in front of Marshtomp and had the life sucked out of him… Whismer suddenly began to glow white and grow… Whismer is evolving! I ordered Marshtomp to take out Houndour with Water Gun, and he did so flawlessly. The black canine collapsed onto the dirt arena, exhausted and no longer able to battle. Whismer finished his evolutionary process and became Loudred!

"Loudred use Stomp and finish off that Natu!" Loudred leaped toward the foe and crushed it beneath his much larger foot. My Pokémon were much stronger than his, so the single attack made the Pokémon faint.

"CON SARN IT!" Radle shouted shaking his fist in the air, he caused quite the commotion leaving the stage, letting lose a string of old timey curse words and insults. I didn't care though; I made it to the semifinals! Now all that I had to do was wait for the next match to be over and I'd battle for the prize!

Wally fought pretty, young lass. It was quite the battle, but Wally prevailed over her. His Abra had evolved as a result of the match. The final battle was about to unfold, Wally VS Me, we stepped onto the battle grounds for the last time that day.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you." I warned. He nodded and readied his Pokémon. He sent out his Lombre and Kadabra.

"Come on out Loudred and Kirlia!" I called, throwing out a pair of pokeballs. They appeared to explode in the air, sending red bolts of energy toward the ground. Red silhouettes of Loudred and Kirlia appeared on the ground and with a flash their true bodies were revealed. Wally was smiling with confidence.

"Loudred use Astonish on Kadabra! Kirlia use Confusion on Lombre!" I ordered, Wally barked commands at his Pokémon too who responded happily. Our Pokémon clashed in the center of the field. Lombre flipped backwards from Kirlia's attack and Kadabra flinching from Loudred. Lombre used Swift hitting both of my Pokémon with heat seeking stars. The first turn was done and the second round of attacks was underway.

"Kadabra use Psyshock! Lombre use Swift!" Wally commanded, His Pokémon wasted no time diving into the battle once more. Both attacks hit Loudred hard but the retaliation was fierce. Loudred used his powerful Stomp to crush Kadabra out of the match. The ground shook when Kadabra crashed to the ground, the only cushioning from Loudred's stomp impacting the ground. Kirlia blasted another Confusion attack on Lombre, sending the foe flying backward and skidding across the ground. Lombre stood up for one more attack. His Swift attack finished off Loudred and I withdrew my fallen comrade.

"Go Marshtomp!" "Go Dustox!" We each chucked a ball into the battle. Kirlia emerged victorious over Lombre with her next attack. Wally withdrew his Pokémon and sent in his last and most powerful: Swellow! Marshtomp and Dustox exchanged Tackles While Kirlia narrowly avoided Swellow's attack. Just when I thought it was safe for Kirlia to attack Swellow hits the poor girl with its Wing Attack, sending Kirlia flying back. I withdrew the emotion Pokémon and sent in my sturdy Aron!

"Marshtomp use Water Gun on Swellow! Aron use Rock Tomb on Dustox!" "Swellow use Wing Attack on Marshtomp! Dustox hit Aron with Stun Spore!" Or Pokémon glared competitively at each other and then began to strike. Aron squashed the bug-poison type with his attack, but not without being paralyzed by Stun Spore. Marshtomp sprayed the incoming Swellow with Water Gun which appeared to do little damage to Swellow who continued flying to slam Marshtomp with its wings.

Wally's confidence was faltering with the odds against him. In the two to one match, the ONE shouldn't be so confident to begin with. Wally commanded Swellow to finish off Marshtomp with Wing Attack. It flew right into the Water Gun attack slowing it down just enough for Aron to hit him dead on with Rock Tomb. The stones piled high, covering every part of the normal-flying type Pokémon. Swellow was done, and the match was over, with me the victor. Wally withdrew his Pokémon and was obviously upset that he lost, but he respected me for not letting him win. We shook hands and congratulated each other on a job well done.

When Wally and I left the arena, Scott was at the doorway with Professor Birch… My dad!? What was he doing here? Aw, crap! Too late he saw me. "Oh hey Dad, I wasn't expecting to see you here." I laughed nervously. He smiled and patted me on the head.

"And I wasn't expecting to see you traveling with a partner other than May. Where is she anyway? She told me she was going to find you." My dad chuckled. "Young love."

I quickly changed the subject to introducing Wally. "Oh this is my friend Wally; we've been traveling together since Petalburg. Wally this is my Dad, Professor Birch." They shook hands.

"Wow Brendan, I didn't know you're dad was a famous Professor!" Wally flattered my dad.

"Well Brendan, How about you show me your pokedex?" I handed my dad the device used to record information on Pokémon and he scrolled through the pages smiling. "Outstanding work, Brendan, you're off to a great start with completing this thing!" Wally looked at the device.

"What's a pokedex?" He asked curiously. My dad explained the pokedex to Wally, from the basic information to the way it was constructed… Wally lost him after the fourth sentence. My dad noticed the confused look on Wally's face.

"How about instead of telling you, I just give you one! I also would like you to have this Pokémon, provided you promise to keep Brendan from killing anyone, I know how he gets sometimes." My dad laughed and handed Wally a pokedex and a Treecko.

"Wow! T-thank you so much Professor!" Wally's eyes lit up as he received the gifts. His pokenav started ringing and he told us he had some urgent business to take care of (Mom), and he left us at that. Scott shook our hands and congratulated us with the win.

When we finally walked outside, it was already dark. Wally checked his pokenav.

"Wow it is 9:03pm! I didn't think that the tournament would last so long." He exclaimed. We headed toward the Pokémon Center to have our teams recharged and to rest there ourselves. Wally decided to write in his journal BEFORE going to bed tonight. I finished writing in my own, and turned out the light, quickly dosing off to a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The Run Away Boys Chapter 3

A.N. / I would like to apologize for not posting for such a long time, I got in a bad accident, broke my left hand and my right arm, and I just got out of the cast, I've had so many ideas for the past month I've been gone so get ready! These stories may be flying in rapidly ;)

Wally and I had left Slateport City bright and early the next morning. We didn't want a chance encounter with May or Team Aqua, so the sooner we left the safer we would be. We walked down the land bridge crossing Route 110s water way and my pokenav starting ringing. The sound had disturbed a wild Voltorb because the next thing I remembered was a bright light, a deafening boom, and intense pain…

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a short, jolly man. "You're awake! I thought you were a goner after I saw you sail in the air." The man exclaimed, his voice was so jovial that it made me laugh. I began to sit up but laid straight back down.

"Gaaah, my neck hurts really badly!" I groaned and I attempted to sit up again. The man helped me the rest of the way. He was short and stocky with white hair and a white beard. His brown and yellow clothes made him look like some sort of electrician.

"That explosion sent you so high in the air that your head hit the bottom of the cycling road you're lucky to be alive! I was sure that I heard your neck snap. Also, your hat fell off then and I couldn't get it back. I know how important hats are to you young trainers!" I felt the top of my head. My glove ran through my thick, black hair. That hat had so much sentimental value, all the memories I have include me wearing that symbol of my existence. I frowned. "Who are you, and where am I?"

"I'm Wattson, and you're on New Mauville." He smiled holding out his hand. I shook his hand; he had a tight and firm handshake. "I'm Brendan; it's nice to meet you." I greeted. I looked around the cay and found nothing special except a small building with black titanium walls and a dark steel door. "Wattson… that name sounds familiar…" I snapped my fingers and grinned. "Mauville City Gym Leader," I exclaimed as I hopped back on my feet, ignoring the agonizing pain in my neck. "I challenge you to a battle!" My eyes burned with that familiar passion, I was eager to challenge the old man even in my crippled state.

"Na-uh, not so fast there, kiddo! First off, you need to take these." He handed me a bottle with a Phalanx label, the human potion. I reluctantly grabbed the bottle and stared at it in disgust. I don't trust strangers. Even if he is a gym leader, he's still way too happy to be an old man. For all I know he could be a pedophile in his free time! "You're looking at the bottle like it is poison! Hand it over here, I'll take some myself." He wasted no time waiting for me to hand it back, laughing as he snatched it from my hands. He ingested two of the pills and handed me back the bottle.

"See nothing wrong with them!" He laughed. I carefully twisted off the cap of the white container and swallowed two of the pain pills. Nearly instantaneously, my neck was feeling better! "Thank you, sir." I bowed.

"Now then, Brendan, I would like to test you skills as a trainer…" I readied my battle stance and reached for my Pokémon. "In a simple quest, well actually it's more of a chore of mine that I would rather not do." He laughed. "All you have to do is travel through New Mauville and restore power to the generator. It hasn't been running for a few weeks and it is the main source of power for my gyms maze." He gave me his pokenav number and told me to call if I need anything. I nodded and stepped inside the titanium stairwell to descend into the pitch-black, underground.

"WHOA! This place is amazing, who would've guessed that all this time there was a huge, subterranean city underneath this small island!?" I walked through the streets of the abandoned urban jungle. Magnemite and Voltorb roamed the corners and alley ways. Marshtomp burst from his pokeball and greeted me; he then looked around for a moment and asked me a question. "If only I could understand what Pokémon were saying to me!" I laughed as I patted Marshtomps head. The Pokémon frowned and slouched over in dismay.

The two of us walked through the city searching for the generator. Marshtomp stopped and pointed toward a building that had electricity sparks blazing from the concrete walls. "Man, how did I miss that?" I frowned. Suddenly my mind snapped back into function. I remembered my head hitting the wall. "That must be why I can't focus on anything! Now that I know that, it will be a lot easier to pay attention." I grinned with overconfidence and we stepped inside the building. There was a large red pressure plate located in an asymmetrical position south-east of the large generator. I jumped on it once and it clicked down. The generator began restore power to the city. The lights in all the buildings turned on, but the super charged electromagnetic pulse emitted by the generator drained all of the power in my Pokenav… or maybe it was that strange floating disc? "That's one odd looking piece of machinery." I went to investigate the object, ignoring the suspenseful music playing in my brain. The disc rotated and three magnets levitated toward the UFO. A bright yellow antenna ejected from the top of the thing and a large red eye opened and stared through me with an enraged gaze. The magnets sparked and shot a Zap Cannon attack at me, I leaped out of the way, dodging the attack just in time. It apparently planned for this because another one was inches from my body! I closed my eyes and prepared for my utter demise. When it didn't come I peeked up to see Marshtomp standing in front of me. Sparks orbited the water-ground type and his arrogant grin was more prideful than mine ever was. He stared right back at the Magnezone.

"Electricity doesn't hurt Ground types! Good thinking Marshtomp!" I complimented his quick thinking. "Even so, you're still not strong enough to take him on alone. Go Aron, help us out!" I tossed in the red and white sphere; which proceeded to split into two and emit a red beam containing my Pokémon. Aron appeared alongside Marshtomp and the newest fighter let out a loud battle cry.

"Alright guys, hit this guy with your ground type attacks!" I commanded, my team blasted mud and dirt at the wild Pokémon, who countered with Magnet Rise, making the ground type attacks miss him.

"Dammit, I should've considered that! Marshtomp attack with Water Gun! Aron, take this!" I tossed out a bottle of blue energy tablets to the steel-rock type. He consumed them quickly and a blue flare circled at his feet shooting blazing white sparks in the air signaling the rise in speed. Marshtomp closed his eyes and swayed back and forth a bit, preparing his attack. He opened his orange colored eyes and sprayed a light jet of water at the foe. Magnezone took the hit, but shook it off like it was nothing. Its magnets began to let lose more electricity as it charged up another Zap Cannon attack.

"Aron look out!" I shouted, gritting my teeth together slightly. Arons speed increase assisted him in dodging the electric bomb, which blew a large hole straight through the wall of the building. Dust began to cloud my vision and the ceiling drop let more clouds spill into the room through the cracks of the old construct. "Guy's can you hear me!?"

Visibility returned soon after and I saw that Aron was defeated, covered in black burns from the blast of another Zap Cannon attack. "Aron, you ok!?" I called. "No way…" I returned my fainted Pokémon. "Let's get em, Kirlia!" I lobbed out the pokeball containing Kirlia. The Emotion Pokémon burst onto the field.

Magnet Rise finally ended, lucky me! "Time to take advantage of his vulnerability," I grinned confidently. "Marshtomp strike him down with Mud Shot!" Marshtomp repeated the motions of a water gun attack, swaying forward and back with his eyes closed as he charged up his energy and then let loose a powerful blast of mud! The attack blew the opponent into the wall! "He's down!" I cheered, I rewarded my team for a job well done and then returned them to their pokeballs. I glanced back toward the fallen Pokémon with a stern look. "Magnezone… why was one of those here? They're not native to this region…" I sighed and began toward the surface to link up with Wattson.

I winced at the bright sun, I had been down in the darkness for a few hours now and to my eyes the sun was an unpleasant stranger. It took a few moments for them to dilate and get used to the light. The second I recovered I scanned the shore for Wattson. "He's not here! Dammit… looks like I'm swimming across." I dived into the chilly waters and swam toward the nearby land bridge. I climbed out of the brackish waters and crawled onto the grass. The water dripped from my clothes and I stood up. "Still, I can't believe he ditched me. That is pretty crummy." I jumped in surprised when the large hand placed itself on my shoulder. I heard the familiar laugh and I hid my embarrassment. "I didn't ditch you, Brendan. I just had to go for a bathroom break!" he laughed. "By the way, your green haired pal is waiting for you at the Pokémon center. You should probably let him know you're alright, same thing with the girl." He said. "They were both pretty worried."

"Wait, did you say a girl? What girl?" 'Please don't be May! Please don't be May! Please don't be May.' Wattson put his hand under his chin and started to answer the question. "Umm she was a brunette; with a red bandana… let me think what her name was…" he began. 'There are lots of girls with brown hair and a red bandana, what are the odds that this one is May?' I thought to myself. Wattson shot his finger in the air as soon as he remembered: "May, that's what her name was!" "GOD… DAMMIT!" I shouted in anger. Wattson jumped back in surprise, and then glared at me. "There is never any need for that language, boy." "Sorry, sorry," I defended. "I just can't believe I forgot about my own friends and I was angry at myself." I lied, well kind of. May wasn't my friend anymore, and I wasn't mad at myself; but it's still hard to believe I actually forgot about Wally, after all we have been traveling together. "After I reunite with Wally, we're still up for that battle, eh?" I asked, I was a bit fearful that my previous outburst had landed me a ban from the gym. "Of course we are! I have no right to turn down a challenge from you… even with your potty mouth." He said, much more serious than usual, although even that wasn't very serious. "Just refrain from using such… profanities in my facility." The elderly electrician requested.

The double doors of the Pokémon center opened automatically as usual, Nurse Joy greeted me like she does with every trainer entering through the doors. Wally looked up and nearly tackled me to the ground with one of his infamous hugs. "ACK! No homo!" I cried. Wally realized his mistake and jumped back wiping off his clothes. "Sorry about that, I thought I'd be alone the rest of the journey!" He rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed from his little outburst. "Yeah well if you keep up the weird, awkward man on man hugs, you will be traveling alone!" I joked, but I was still frowning so Wally probably didn't see it as I did. "Umm, yeah… so I heard you met Wattson? How was that, did you get any battle strategies from him?" He bombarded me with questions. My annoyed frown didn't even faze the green headed kid. I handed the nurse my team of Pokémon to be healed and sat down at a table, Wally continued his interrogation. "I didn't spend the time with Wattson, I did a quick little mission for the guy and we went our separate ways. I'm gonna battle the guy and chances are I'll never see him in person again." Wally stopped talking for a moment. We waited for the Pokémon to be revitalized and watched the passerby's come and go through the building. The nurse called us up to receive our Pokémon and she thanked us for our patience. The duo of awesomeness was back to full power now! We dashed out of the P.C. and headed straight for the Gym.

As we neared the brown roofed building I spotted a red clothed female walking oncoming. She was increasing her pace toward me. Wally kept on toward the gym and I changed paths to North. "Brendan, where are you going?" he asked. "Don't worry; I just have some uh, training to do! You go ahead and challenge the gym without me!" I nudged my head toward the nearing hunter. Wally quickly understood. He nodded, "Good luck." He turned around and continued running to the Gym. I returned to my sprint into the canyon that was due North, with May gaining on me!

"Argh, I do not have time for this!" I growled running past Trainer Hill and a family of trainers living nearby. She was still getting closer! "How the hell is she gaining ground? I'm faster than her!" I placed an arm on the top of a rock to assist my leap over it and ducked into a small pass heading west on the trail. I sidled through the thing passage and got stuck between a wall and a cliff. May was right behind me now. I went for it. The wind roared as I fell, I could barely hear my own yell on the way down. I tried for a branch before hitting the ground in an attempt to swing myself out of danger. I got hold, perfect grip too! The branch snapped and I fell, the impact was reduced thanks to the branch, but it still hurt. I looked back up to see May's figure looking down at me. Her fists were clenched tightly and most of her face was blacked out from the lighting, but I could see her dissatisfied frown. I would treasure this escape for quite some time. I smirked; my body language shined a prideful "In Your Face!" at the foe. She stood still, unmoving. It was a bit eerie; we were waiting for each other's next move. I turned my body around, still watching the opponents every move, and then ran back to the city.

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' My pokenav rang. I checked the message which I would've bet a million that it was from May. If only someone accepted it I would be a millionaire right now. "What the hell was that?! Why not just talk to me instead of jumping off cliffs you crazy punk! By the way, I have something of yours. I'm not giving it back until you stop running and talk-!" I switched off the pokenav. "And blablablablablablablaa! I don't care!" I pocketed my orange device and stepped inside the gym. Wally had already finished his battle. I always miss his battles… stupid girl, separating me from my supporter. I quickly dispatched the gym trainers and confronted Wattson.

"Get ready Wattson! I've been training and I'm ten times stronger than before." I smirked and took my post on the arena. "Although you're confidence maybe excessive it's still very good that you believe in yourself!" Wattson acknowledged. "Now we shall begin."

"Alright guys, let's do this! (A.C. / LEEERRROOOOOY JENKINNNNSSSS!) Go, Aron take them down!" I commanded! The iron clad Pokémon formed inside the red laser and with a flash of light and energy appeared before us. "Voltorb, it's time to fight!" Wattson tossed out his pokeball and out came another pokeball. Voltorb rolled around on the floor in a circular motion then stopped. It held its position but continued to roll slowly, as if swaying in the wind. Aron lowered his head, preparing his powerful Headbutt attack. I gave the order and Aron charged toward the foe with great force. He rammed his forehead into the opponent's pokeball with incredible power! Voltorb rolled back uncontrollably from the strike and regained his composure. "Voltorb use Sonic Boom!" Wattson directed. Voltorbs facial expressions changed from stern to intense as it hopped in the air doing a bit of a roll while flexing its body and then releasing the energy into the ground, emitting a screeching loud blast of sound waves. Aron and I were both blown away from the attack. We crashed into the ground and I staggered back up. "Aron we're not done yet! Show him what you've got!" I ordered. Aron nodded and then dug into the ground a bit, covering his stubby limbs with dirt. "Now use Mud Slap!" Aron slapped packed mud into the foe Voltorbs face! Voltorb bounced back a bit and tried shaking off the excess mud blinding him.

"Now while he can't see, use Rock Tomb!" Aron raised his head up high and then quickly snapped it down. The motion he made with his head controlled the land slide of boulders covering the Voltorbs body. In a matter of seconds the pokeball like foe was no longer visible but there was no doubt about it being unable to battle. Wattson withdrew his fallen comrade and replaced it with a Magneton.

"This'll be no problem, if we took down that Magnezone!" Brendan reassured his team. "Mud Slap 'em Aron!" I instructed. Aron flung more dirt and mud at the opposing Pokémon, doing a good amount of damage and blinding him. "Your attempts at blind me are all in vain thanks to this attack!" Wattson bluffed. Only he wasn't bluffing, Magneton attacked using Shockwave, an unavoidable attack! The ground of the arena lit up with the pulse of electricity emitting from the magnets on Magneton. Aron was zapped out cold! I retrieved my fainted Pokémon and sent in Marshtomp!

"Now your electric attacks have no effect," I smirked. "Marshtomp use Mud Shot!" Marshtomp aimed his attack and fired a thick stream of dark brown muck. The blast hit dead-center on the Magneton and literally tore the trio apart! The three Magnemites crashed into the ground, all in separate parts of the arena. The slowly reformed into the single being they once were thanks to their magnetic capabilities. Wattson returned his weakest link and grinned.

"Good job making it this far, Brendan, but get ready for my signature Pokémon! Come on out to play, Manectric!" Wattson sent out his final Pokémon! The canine like foe howled in the air and then snarled at Marshtomp.

"We got this; don't worry about a thing Marshtomp!" I commented. The water-ground type wasted no time firing another blast of mud at the electric type opponent. Manectric swiftly dodged the attack and howled once more. A red flare orbited the Pokémon and shot crimson sparks in the air.

"Careful Marshtomp, he's raising his attack!" I warned. The opponent's Pokémon vanished from our senses and Marshtomp was thrown into a wall. "Dam-I mean shoot he used Quick Attack!" Marshtomp stood back up and attacked with another Mud Shot, this one also unsuccessful; the opponent dodged the attack with another quick attack. Marshtomp was hit but he too vanished! They both reappeared, Marshtomp grappling a tight hold on the opponent. He opened his mouth wide and sprayed the jet of swamp all over the opponent! The close ranged Mud Shot was an instant knock out!

I leaped into the battlefield to congratulate the winner! "Good thinking Marshtomp! You must be a prodigy among your kind!" I made sure to leave out saying that most of your species was extremely dopey, for his prides sake. Marshtomp jumped for joy and let out a loud and happy cry. Wattson withdrew his Pokémon and shook my hand after patting the victor on the head. "To the winner of this match, I present the Dynamo Badge." He laughed handing me the shiny new badge. I smiled at him and nodded. "That was a great match. It's no wonder why you're a gym leader." Wally congratulated me as well.

"Hey man, sorry I missed your match…" I apologized after we exited the gym. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather you miss a match of mine than be dragged back home." He smiled. "True that." I replied. The sun was setting and we were both exhausted from the battle. We returned to the Pokémon center and rented the last double-bed room. "Ha, lucky us," I winked and flipped my coin in the air and catching it in my hand. I immediately pocketed it afterward so I wouldn't lose it.

We opened the bedroom door and I instantly hopped on the bed. I laid back and went to take off my hat. "My hat?!" I felt around my head frantically and then looked in the mirror. What I thought was the headband of my white hat was actually a bandage wrapped around my noggin from my injury at the land bridge… oh wait that's right! I remember now. Wattson told me my hat fell off when I crashed into the cycling road… my memory sure is jacked up from that! I sighed and laid back in the bed. Wally was already out, thank god he doesn't snore or I probably wouldn't have drifted off as soon as I did…

A.N. / Again sorry for the delayed post. I have more ideas and planned them out in my head while I was waiting, I'm thinking about a sequel to this and a sequel to the sequel and then the grand finale after that! It will be epic! Chapter three completed! Only 7 and an epilogue to go! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

The Run Away Boys Chapter 4

A.N. / Okay so I've been doing some reading, examining other peoples stories and finding out how they write and taking notes to improve my writing, making it even more perfect, and one of the many things I saw was authors addressing comments on their stories.

Reudabega Prime: Thanks for the compliment. Sorry about the low battle details, I'll pump up the battles this time around!

Guest: If you're reading this, thanks for the comment. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Now let's get the show on the road…

So much for sleeping in today! The sun hadn't even risen yet and Scott and Steven are barging inside the room. I don't know how Wally is able to wake up this early; maybe that's why his hair is green, because he doesn't get enough sleep. I groggily arose from the bed and rubbed my eyes. Scott was speaking to Wally, but I couldn't hear them. Steven was asking about my bandage, I think. All I saw was him pointing at it.

"Ah! Finally you're awake, Brendan." Wally chuckled. "It's not even 7:00 yet, why are you having a party this early?" I groaned. Wally laughed and Scott began to speak, "I just came to inform you about the Flower Cup that will be taking place this afternoon in Verdenturf Town. It'll be the next level up from the last tournament you two entered. All the winner's and runner ups from each battle tent in the region will be there."

I nodded. "Sure let's win this one too!" I grinned confidently. Now Steven spoke up. "Also, I would like you both to accompany me to clear out the Rusturf Tunnel. It caved in recently and I've been called to clear out the path." "Sure we'll help you!" I agreed, "Then it's settled. Meet me in the Verdenturf Pokémon Center right after the tournament!" And with that the two guests left. "Looks like our day has been planned already, as soon as the sun comes up we'll head to Verdenturf." And then I went right back to sleep.

Not even half an hour later, Wally woke me up. "Come on! The sun is gonna be up soon!" He said with bright face. "It's not up, why'd you wake me then!?" I groaned, sitting up from the bed and slipping into my backpack strap. Wally walked toward the door, ignoring my sentence completely. I followed him toward the door. "Trust me; you'll be glad we left this early. I mean if you had a close encounter with May yesterday; she's probably still in Mauville looking for you. Chances are, she's staying in this same P.C." He explained. I nodded, "Yeah you're right. What would I have done without you thinking ahead like that? Thanks a lot."

We decided against breakfast in Mauville, too risky with the girl hunting me down resting in the building across the street. Wally and I ran straight all the way to the next Route. Somebody was calling for help!

"It came from over there!" Wally pointed to the Pokémon Daycare. There was an old man lying unconscious in front of an opened fence gate. Squads of red clothed men were kidnapping the Pokémon inside the Daycare! Wally and I ran to the scene to stop the bad guys!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Put the Pokémon back, and get ready… because I'm gonna beat the hell outta you." I growled. They turned to face me and began laughing. "What's a couple of punk kids gonna do? Are you going to tell your mommy on us?" They mocked. I smirked at them. "Yeah that's right. I'm your momma." I tossed out Nuzleaf and Aron. Wally readied his battle stance as well, throwing out his Grovyle and Kadabra. I turned to my friend, "Hey those are new! You've been training without me?" "Well, we were separated for almost the whole day yesterday." Wally replied. I nodded in agreement. They sent out there small army of Pokémon, including Numel, Golbat, Poochyena, Mightyena, and even a Torkoal! I took on one of the criminals who fought using a Mightyena and a Golbat. Wally was battling two foes at once, both using Numel.

"Alright, let's show these losers what happens when we catch criminals! Aron take down Golbat with Rock Tomb, Nuzleaf fire a Bullet Seed attack at Mightyena!" I instructed. Aron looked up above the poison-flying type foe and dropped his gaze to the ground below. Large stone slabs dropped all around the Pokémon, completely covering him. "Good job buddy!" I congratulated. The pile of rocks began to shake and tremble and with a cloud of dust and debris, the foes Pokémon burst from the rubble. "We're not done yet." I glared at my opponent who was telling his Pokémon to attack. Mightyena charged at Nuzleaf with a Take Down attack, Nuzleaf dived out of the way and rolled behind the black dog. The grass type leaped in the air and rapidly shot the foe with a barrage of seeds. Golbat flapped his wings quickly and glided toward Nuzleaf, who had his back turned to the foe. The blue bat slashed my Pokémon from behind with a critical Air Cutter attack. Nuzleaf flew forward from the super effective strike and landed face first in the dirt. "Come on Nuzleaf, we can still fight!" I called out to him. Nuzleaf struggled to stand up and finally regained his composure and returned to the fight alongside Aron.

Meanwhile, Wally was battling his two opponents with relative ease. "Grovyle, watch out for those fire types! Kadabra, take out one of them with Psyshock!" Wally commanded. The spoon Kadabra held in his hand began to glow pink and bend around. Suddenly a jolt of colorful energy struck one of the fire-ground types. The Numel jumped back and yelped in pain. "Grovyle attack the other one with Leaf Blade!" Grovyle obeyed his master's command and sped toward the enemy. The long leaves stretching from his arms began to glow a majestic green as he brought down the initial slash. The grass type starter slashed his foe three times in separate places, sending the Pokémon flying back into the Grunt. He growled and returned his fainted Pokémon. The Numel still standing launched an army of small flames with his Ember attack. "Grovyle, use Quick Attack to avoid them!" Grovyle vanished just as the flaming assault crashed into the grassy field. The Numel was thrown into the remaining Grunt, knocking them both out. Grovyle reappeared from his flash step session and was hugged by Wally which surprised the grass type. Kadabra used his telepathy to say to Grovyle that Wally was a hugger.

"Give it up kid; you've got no place fighting an admin like me." The Magma Admin gloated. "What? You thought I was done? You must be shitting. Alright guys, same thing!" Aron summoned another onslaught of falling boulders to smash the foe. This time, Golbat was crushed beneath the stones and was no longer able to battle. Nuzleaf began to sprint toward the enemy, keeping his arms extended behind him as he dashed toward the Mightyena. He dodged the attacks coming from the foe. Nuzleaf hopped to the side when Mightyena charged at him, he then turned a one eighty and sprayed the dark type with another magazine full of Bullet Seed. Mightyena Growled at Nuzleaf, lowering his attack! Aron came charging in, copying his opponents cheap shot strategy used before. The steel-rock type slammed into Mightyenas back with a powerful Take Down attack. The canine-like Pokémon collapsed onto the ground below.

"What are you waiting for, Grunts? Attack them!" The defeated administrator commanded. The grunts backed away. "No way am I taking on that psycho!" One of them replied pointing at me. "I'm outta here man!" another cried as he ran. The rest followed, ignoring the Admin barking at them to come back here. He turned to face us and grunted as he backed away, with his eyes wide. He started saying something but turned to run away before finishing. I walked over to my green haired travel partner and high fived him. "Good job, this'll make the headlines for sure! Two kids defeat a platoon of Magma Grunts." I looked to the sky and waved my arm across the horizon as I imagined the fame. Wally laughed. "Isn't that a bad thing? We're trying to keep a low profile here!"

The two of us had cleaned up the mess left from the battle and were just about to leave when an old woman came out of hiding. "Y…You were the ones who saved the Pokémon?" She asked nervously. "That's right, and just who are you?" I replied. "The wife of the owner of this Pokémon Daycare, I saw how skilled you were battling those thugs and rescuing the Pokémon from those horrible thieves. I would like to personally thank you for that by giving you each one of these." She held out two wicker baskets full of candy is blue wrapping. "They're treats for the Pokémon. They enjoy them so much, that the energy they produce from that joy actually boosts their power." She explained. We took the baskets and bowed to the Daycare Lady. "Thank you very much; we'll be on our way now." I turned to leave. "Oh, we should register each other in the pokenav as well, in case those bad guys decide they want to try this again." The elderly women nodded and we saved each other's data in our pokenav. She thanked us again and showed us on our way.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked Wally who usually planned all this stuff prior to me waking up. "I don't know. I'm guessing we'll take on the Flower Cup, I'll kick your ass in it, and then we'll help out Steven after you finish crying, which will probably take a few days if not weeks, and then we'll get the hell out of Verdenturf because I have family here so I've gotta be more careful than you do with May!" He rambled. "Family, you don't have a family. All you have is a collection of exotic leaves to keep you company." I retaliated. "Seriously, we've got each other's back; I watch for May on your blind side, so it's only fair that you'll have mine." He was much more serious now. I smiled at him. "It's implied."

The Flower Cup was basically the same as the previous tournament, with the way the tent was in appearance. But of course the tourney tree was smaller because of the town's low population. "There are only four trainers participating, including us? Well this won't take long at all." Wally commented as he viewed the tourney tree. The first match would be Wally versus Seet, a large, dark haired body builder. "Wally careful out there, Seet may appear to be an over muscled meat-head, but he had the smarts to teach his team the Double Edge/ Rock Head Combo." I warned him, reading the information from the second tab after clicking the trainers I.D. I didn't know if that was really Seets strategy, but it was in his move set.

The referee began announcing the terms for the match, "Three Pokémon may be used from each team, single battle style. The first trainer to forfeit or be out of usable Pokémon is defeated. Items are allowed but limited to one use per match. Begin!" I observed from the stands, not many people were there of course. I was sitting near a cute girl with pink hair and a large hat. I went in for the kill. "This is some high stakes battling! Just look at the stands, it's a sell-out crowd!" I joked; she gave me a cold look in return. "For one thing, the stands are nearly empty, and second; it's just friendly battles for a medal." Obviously, she was not familiar with sarcasm and comedy. She turned away to watch Wally throw in his first Pokémon Grovyle to combat his opponents Relicanth. Grovyle struck first with a speedy Leaf Blade attack, slashing and hacking into the ancient-fish Pokémon. Relicanth didn't even get a single attack in. After Wally's first strike, the rock-water type went down.

Seet returned his fainted Pokémon and replaced him with a Graveler. The rock-ground type Pokémon rolled onto the battlefield. Graveler leaped up into the air and slammed both arms into the ground, radiating weak shockwaves into the stadium floor. The Magnitude attack was weak, maybe a Magnitude 4, not to mention it wasn't very effective against grass types anyway. "I'm Brendan by the way. I didn't catch your name, miss?" "Yancy, now could you please keep it down and let me enjoy the battle. It's not often I get a day off like this." I sighed in defeat and left her alone. "Well you don't have to be a bitch about it; I was just trying to start a charming conversation." I thought quietly to myself as I walked away. Grovyle quickly recovered from the weak attack and charged again with Leaf Blade. "If it's not broken don't fix it, Grovyle!" I heard Wally shouting down in the arena. Grovyle leaped into the air and slashed heavily dead center of Graveler. The foe's Pokémon's eyes widened and then closed as the large, boulder like Pokémon collapsed onto the floor.

"That's two! Good work Grovyle!" The foe sent out his last Pokémon, a Shelgon. Shelgon landed roughly on the ground and closed his eyes. Maroon flames circled the dragon cocoon and then reformed into the red flare that quickly circled him. Shelgon raised both his Speed and Attack from using Dragon Dance! Shelgon began to test his speed by circling Grovyle. "Grovyle use Pursuit!" Grovyle's claws changed to iridescent pink and black as he chased after the running dragon. The pinkish fist flung itself into Shelgon's side, blowing him back and sending a bit of dust trails from Shelgon's recoil into the air. Shelgon retaliated with a sharp strike into Grovyle's back. The boosted Aerial Ace attack slashed Grovyle so hard, the grass type Pokémon actually created a crater upon impact with the ground! Grovyle was unable to battle; Wally swapped him out with his Kadabra.

"Fight fire with fire, fight air with anti-air guns!" He announced. I couldn't hear him command it, but Kadabra used Ice Punch. The psychic Pokémon's fists were encased in a glove of frost, with icicle spikes protruding from the knuckles. Kadabra sped toward the swift dragon cocoon and sucker punched the Pokémon. Shelgon began to cry nervously as frost particles formed from the icicles impaled in his skin. Shelgon was quickly consumed by the freezing cold injury and frozen solid. "Good, now that we've cleared up the issue of you attacking me back, Kadabra finish them off with Psyshock!" Kadabra zapped the frozen Pokémon with a pink jolt of energy. The ice shattered and the ground exploded. I saw Shelgon fly back and out of the smoke. Seet withdrew his Pokémon and knelt down covering his face from the incoming wave of smoke. The smoke finally cleared revealing to everyone else Wally's victory. Seet sulked out of the arena and Wally threw his fist in the air and he returned his Pokémon. The small crowd cheered for his victory, specifically one group of people located near the entrance. Wally noticed them and quickly left the stage. It was my turn now!

I entered the stadium and watched as my opponent walked to her position. She was a teacher and her name was Carden. She looked at me expectantly. "You better have studied type-trumping, because I am about to administer a grueling examination." She warned. "Go Corsola!" Carden threw the red and white sphere containing her Pokémon. The pink and white coral Pokémon leaped onto the field, letting out a cute cry. "No problem, hit her hard Kirlia!" I chucked in Kirlia's pokeball out to battle and the orb burst in the air, releasing the psychic dancer. Kirlia twisted and twirled to the ground, releasing a display of pink energy blossoming around her. The energy flowers burst into a single pulse returning to Kirlia's body. "Beautiful Calm Mind Kirlia, I should have you participate in a contest one of these days." I complimented my Pokémon who smiled back happily at me. "Alright get ready! They're coming!" I warned. Kirlia prepared her defenses and gracefully dodged the barrage of spikes being fired rapidly from the foes mouth. Kirlia danced and pranced as she flawlessly avoided the attack. She span around three times, getting progressively faster with each spin and stopped all the spikes in mid air with her psychic power. The ballistics dropped to the floor and Corsola's eyes widened as the psychic energy that repelled her attack blazed toward her. Corsola was blasted back into the wall, smoke and dust clouded the air preventing all from seeing the battle. Visibility began rising and the ref called Corsola out. Carden withdrew her fainted Pokémon.

The foe sent out her next Pokémon to replace the fallen Corsola. The red beam emitting from the ball vanished and revealed Shedinja, a Pokémon who is invulnerable to attacks that are not super effective to it. "Damn, I wasn't expecting a Pokémon as sinister as this to be in such a flowery town. Kirlia catch!" I threw out a light blue disc containing the information to use the move Hail. "TM Activate!" I commanded, the disc shattered summoning a storm of hail the came down, pelting all who were caught in its path. The Shedinja was nowhere to be seen however! "Kirlia, where'd it go!?" Kirlia turned around to face me but instead was greeted with the sinister bug-ghost type. Shedinja had used Faint Attack! A black and red ball struck my Pokémon in the face, knocking the poor Kirlia to the ground. The frost storm caused by the Hail TM struck our Pokémon, causing Kirlia and Shedinja to faint. The two of us withdrew our fallen comrades and sent out our next member, for her it would be her final member. "Nuzleaf Versus Kadabra! One point to win!" The referee announced. "Okay Nuzleaf let's try out our own Faint Attack!" I ordered, Nuzleaf flash stepped behind the foe and tapped its shoulder. Kadabra turned around and was greeted with my Pokémon's red and black glowing fist. Kadabra flew toward the center of the arena, wiped out from the first attack which struck a critical hit! Kadabra attempted to get back up but tripped, dropping his spoon which flew in the air and came crashing down into his own skull. Carden withdrew her defeated Pokémon. "You aced the test." She complimented as she left the stage. The referee healed my Pokémon and removed the TM effect from the stadium. I waited for Wally to come out and fight.

Finally Wally stepped out from the dark passage leading from the red team waiting room. The light shone on his green hair and his pale skin as he walked into the red box. "This is the real test, Brendan. These tournaments we enter are the way to test the results of our training and journey. That's what I see them as. Now let's battle, I want to see what you think of these as?" The green haired Pokémon trainer sent out his Lombre. "Let's go Loudred!" I commanded, "Let's show Wally how well we've trained!" Loudred stomped on the ground after he was released from the red and white ball that contained him. The blue Pokémon threw back his arms and let loose a powerful roar that literally blew the opposing side back! "Hyper Voice," I smiled, watching Lombre get blown away by Loudreds attack. "Hang in there Lombre!" Wally shouted, Lombre thrust his arms into the dirt floor of the arena, keeping him from being blown away from Loudreds attack. "Good job, now hit em with Leech Seed!" Lombre fired several tube shaped seeds at Loudred, the worm like seeds stuck to my Pokémon, actually wriggling around on him and crawling to his pressure points and embedding inside of him! "Careful Loudred, Stomp him!" Loudred ran toward the opponent and attempted to stomp on him, suddenly my Pokémon stopped and with a pained expression turned toward me, the seeds were sucking out the energy he had! His attack was useless! "Dammit, that leech seed activated before I could attack." The energy stolen from the seeds took the form of green bubbles that exported to Lombre, revitalizing the Pokémon.

"Lombre use Rain Dance!" Lombre did the hokey pokey and turned himself around, summoning a torrential downpour that powered up water type moves, as well as heal himself! "So that's you strategy, huh? A defensive healing, good choice… Loudred don't move until right after Leech Seed activates." I ordered. Lombre expelled a pulse of water from his mouth. Fueled by the rainstorm, the Water Pulse attack did more damage than usual, striking the normal type Pokémon with incredible force. "Lucky for me, Loudred has high HP that he can deal with this. The seeds moved to a position with more energy and drained more power from Loudreds body, sending the stolen energy to Lombre. "Now Loudred," I commanded. My Pokémon opened its gigantic mouth and let loose another Hyper Voice attack. The loud boom literally blew Loudred back this time! Loudred flew back and crashed onto the ground, along with Lombre on the other side of the field. The rain soaked my Pokémon's unconscious form, while powering up my opponent. Lombre stood up to fight another battle.

"Help me out Kirlia!" I sent in Kirlia, who twirled to the battle below. "Finish him off with Psychic!" I ordered. Lombre fired more Leech Seeds at Kirlia, who twisted and span out of harm's way. She stopped and a transparent swirl orbited her face vertically, then reformed in front of Lombre and extended through him with powerful surges of energy and pulses of psychic power. Lombre swayed from left to right, trying to maintain his balance, but ultimately failed to do so. The grass-water type collapsed onto the soaking wet ground. Wally returned his Pokémon. Wally was just about to send in his next Pokémon when suddenly a loud boom followed by a series of large crashing sounds echoed through the stadium. "It's coming from outside!" Wally called to me with a frantic expression. He motioned for me to follow and I withdrew my Kirlia as we ran outside.

The town was full of smoke and dust. We could barely see, but all of it was coming from the Rusturf Tunnel. The two of us ran to the cavern and found Steven unconscious beneath a pile of small stones. "He's alright, still breathing at least." I told Wally. "Let's go find out what happened." Wally nodded and we traversed into the cavern. There were patches of Dynamite connected to walls inside the cave; they had the same symbol as those thugs we were tangling with before! "Team Magma," Wally called. My clouded vision cleared and we saw three Team Magma Troopers standing at the end of the hall, near the Rustboro entrance. The one in the center was holding the detonator! "Wally, get down!" I shouted as the bad guys clicked the bombs. I closed my eyes and felt a strange sensation over take me. It wasn't painful; it was somewhat… soothing…

I opened my eyes to find Wally, Steven and I standing just outside of the Verdenturf P.C. Smoke was still pooling from the cavern. "What… what happened?!" I asked, slightly dazed. "Well, Team Magma almost killed us, and thanks to your Kirlia, we're safe." Wally replied. "And on top of that, we're disqualified from the tournament because we left the scene, but that's alright there's still two more to challenge!" He perked up. Steven grunted and then stood up. He brushed the dust and dirt from his clothes and cracked his neck. "Don't forget the gyms and Pokémon League too." The man smiled.

The three of us returned to the cave to investigate what had happened in further detail. "What was Team Magma after that was in here?" I asked. "This is one of their major supply routes. I was actually going to shut the tunnel down, with your help. Sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth." He apologized. "Its fine, I'm not really interested in the details anyway. Wait, that doesn't make sense. If this is one of their supply routes, why were they blowing it up?" Wally began throwing out ideas as to why they would blow up something as important as this cave. "I'm not really sure why… I don't have any facts, but look." Steven pointed at a new path in the cavern. "They blew a hole through the wall, making a new way." We walked toward the opening in the wall.

Outside of the hole was a clearing, surrounded by a dense evergreen forest to the south and encased with the Rusturf Mountain to the north. The Troopers were standing up on a ridge and examining something! "Hey! Those are the bad guys! Let's go!" I said, running up the stone staircase carved into the wall. Wally followed me quickly, while Steven took his time and walked up the stairs. The Troopers turned to face me. "You want it? Take it! We can't read these stupid tablets anyway." They tossed several stone tablets at us. We barely caught all three, but managed to protect them from the ground. The troopers took to the skies on their Crobat's. We watched them fly off into the sunset. "Let me see those. I think I can decipher them…" Steven took the tablets from us and examined them closely. "I knew you were into rocks Steven, but I didn't know you could talk to them." I joked. Wally stayed silent and Steven looked up. "These are written in Braille, they're very dirty and old. I'll have someone at Devon restore them as best they can. When they're ready I will get back to you. He bowed and his Skarmory flew him to Rustboro.

We finally returned to the Pokémon center and checked into a room. The room had the pleasant aroma of flowers. Thankfully for the two of us nobody was allergic to pollen, so we slept with the windows open that night. Hopefully, we'll get more traveling done tomorrow. I thought to myself, as I dozed off into a comfortable slumber…

A.N. / THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS DONE! YAAAA! (My favorite chapter in Pokémon Adventures is the Fourth Chapter) So yeah, not much traveling happened today, mostly battles and stuff. But guys, the next chapter will be great! Remember to fav the story, comment the story, and follow me if you wanna read stories similar to this one. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

The Run Away Boys Chapter 5

A.N. /. The moment you've all been waiting for! The halfway mark for this arc of the quadiligy… I'm not sure if that's a word but I'll roll with it. Now for those of you who've played R/S/E have you noticed any of the things that Brendan and Wally do that lead to things that will happen for the playable character? Example: Team Magma blew up the cave, which usually leads to things falling, like the stones you have to smash for Wanda and her Boyfriend! The single straggler that escaped the duo in Petalburg Woods was one too! And now to address the reviews:

Markrod10: What can I say, I'm an amazing writer! Hahahaha but seriously, that means a lot, thank you!

Now that I've done that, let's do this shit!

I woke up to the unpleasant feeling of Wurmple crawling all over you. I had a bad feeling about leaving those windows open, and look what happened: I'm gonna have a phobia of bug Pokémon now! Wally was already awake, frantically trying to shoo the wild Pokémon infestation back into the wilderness. My green haired companion was comically flailing a pair of spiffy Italian loafers around at the insects. Where he got a pair of those I'll never know, he definitely doesn't wear them that's for sure. They're way too big for both of us! It took us roughly seven minutes to clear our room from the vermin, which exhausted the two of us.

"I told you that leaving the window open wasn't a very good idea!" We were just exiting the doors of the Pokémon center. Today our travels would take us to the peaks of Mt. Chimney, and the deserts of Route 111. However we didn't expect the trip to be as perilous as it was in reality.

"Hey Brendan, what do ya say we challenge the Winston household?" Wally asked me. I sighed, "It's not Winston… its Winstrate. Get it; it's a pun about their obsession with Pokémon battles." I corrected. Wally put his hand on his chin like he was thinking, but that didn't fool me… I know you have to have a brain to think. "Well let's change them from 'Winstrate' to 'lose…uhhh…losetoWallyandBrendan'! He started laughing uncontrollably from his terrible pun. I found I chuckled but nothing more. I don't want to encourage it! We stepped up to the door and were instantly greeted by the father of the Winstrate family. "Hey everybody, we've got some tough looking trainers outside!" He called back into the house. "My name is Victor Winstrate; I assume you're here to challenge us to a Pokémon battle?" I looked over at Wally who answered his question. "Yes that is correct. We're challenging you to a tag team battle; both of us against you and another family member." Victor looked back into the house. "Honey come on out, they want to have a multi battle." He held the door open for his wife to come out of the home. She greeted us and reached for her pokeball. "Each trainer will use only one Pokémon, understood?" The father explained. "Yeah, got it!" I answered throwing out Marshtomp. Wally sent in his Swellow to cover Marshtomps weakness to grass types. The Winstrate couple sent out Zigzagoon and Roselia to combat our combination.

"Marshtomp, let's start out with a good ol' fashioned Mud Shot attack on Zigzagoon!" I ordered. Marshtomp Swayed back and forth lazily, and then opened his goofy grin wide and blasted a powerful stream of mud at the opponent. Zigzagoon yelped as it was thrown back from the attacks force! The tiny raccoon Pokémon ran in zigzags back into play. The foe's Roselia prepared a Razor Leaf attack for Wally and me! The green twin blades sped toward our Pokémon at an alarming rate! "Swellow defend Marshtomp!" Wally commanded and Swellow flew in the way of Marshtomp, taking both hits! Still, it did little damage to the normal-flying type Pokémon. "Thanks Wally, I owe you one." "Don't thank me yet, we've still got to win this!" He replied watching the Zigzagoon try to clean the muck off of its fur. The small Pokémon couldn't move very much at all with that thick heavy mud weighing him down!

"Alright Marshtomp finish off Zigzagoon!" Marshtomp charged toward the stuck Pokémon and blasted it with a second Mud Shot. The normal type Pokémon was now encased with a thick layer of mud! There was no chance of it ever escaping that, so Victor withdrew his fallen Pokémon. He returned inside the home and was replaced with a lively young girl named Vivi! "Hey that's not even close to fair!" Wally shouted angrily. "We only said we can only use one Pokémon per trainer, we never limited the amount of trainers!" Vivi sent out her Marill! The blue and white aquatic mouse bounced around on the field, doing a series of flips in a ball shape. A green flare blazing silver sparks orbited her feet, raising her defense stat! Swellow flew toward Roselia and knocked out the grass type Pokémon with a single Aerial Ace attack! Victoria withdrew her fallen comrade and was replaced with the grandmother, Vicky.

"Gaaah! How many of you people are there!?" I groaned. "You can say that we're the last ones… for you that is." Vivi answered. "Oh really, so after we win this one, we can leave?" Wally retaliated, although I'm not quite sure if he was retaliating or just didn't realize what she had said. Vicky released her Meditite, which proceeded to take a meditating position and hover above the ground momentarily. "Wally, you take down that Meditite with your Aerial Ace attack. I'll have Marshtomp cover you." Wally nodded in return and made the order. Swellow flew at incredibly blinding speeds toward the fighting-psychic foe, ducking and dodging the jets of water sprayed at him from Marill. Marshtomp in turn slammed his entire body into the aqua mouse with a powerful Take Down attack! The blue and white Pokémon fell backwards, writhing in pain. Marshtomp hurt himself a bit from the intense tackle. Meditite attempted to dodge the first strike from Swellow. It jumped out of the way like an amazing acrobat flipping back and landing on one of its extended hands, next quickly flipped to its feet with incredible form! Unfortunately, all of this was done in vain seeing as how Aerial Ace isn't avoidable. Swellow flash stepped behind the foe and slashed his talons across her back, sending her flying right into Marshtomps Water Gun attack!

"Great team work Wally!" I thanked my green haired companion, who smiled in return, "Right!" He returned his gaze to the fallen opponents. "You are some very powerful trainers, not many have defeated us in battle… ever!" Vicky said to us. Vivi was crying in defeat, she ran inside the house and slammed the front door. "Oh don't mind her much; she's never had to taste the bitter hand of defeat." The old lady invited us inside but we declined, saying we had to continue our travels with little delay… "Expect a strong female challenger to visit you soon…" I warned them of May, not in a bad way I mean she isn't that evil. I just don't really want to see her again, like ever! "Another one? We already faced an extremely tough girl today! In fact it was a few hours before you both showed up!" The elderly women replied then recalled her description. "That's May, well forget I said anything about the tough challenger… you already faced her." I smiled awkwardly. We said our good-byes and Wally and I returned to the road.

"Well this is good! We know May is ahead of us!" Wally smiled. "Not really, she could be waiting to ambush us." I scoffed. Wally laughed. "Come on, do you really think she knows we're behind her? She's probably assuming we ran like hell after your encounter with her in Mauville City!" I looked at the ground, watching my feet take each step forward; the grass turned to rock, and then to sand. I looked up. "This sand storm is pretty rough. I have an extra pair of Go-goggles…but I'm not sure you'll like the color." I pulled out my blue pair of Go-goggles and strapped them onto my face. Wally looked disdainfully at the pink Go-goggles I handed to him. "Why did you even buy pink ones, Brendan? You're a guy!" He asked as he strapped them to his face. "Well, you see I wasn't exactly planning on running away from home, I was gonna travel with May… but seeing as how things turned out, and well you get the picture. Besides, they look great on you. Haven't you heard the saying: Tough guys wear pink?" I joked. He laughed a bit saying something so quickly I didn't understand it at all. The pathway to enter the desert was blocked by a tall and nefarious tower. The eerie presence brought by this tower made the two of us turn around and head west on Route 111, toward Mt. Chimney.

"Well that could've gone much better…" Wally frowned. We were both obviously upset with our own cowardice. "Let's just never tell anybody we were too afraid to venture into that place." We agreed and entered one of the cable cars ascending up the volcano. The top of the plateau was crawling with Magma Operators! They loud screech of the cable car alerted them of our presence and several of the troopers attacked us. We sent them flying back with our powerful attack combinations! Another group came running to the scene. "Hey I remember you two! You two got my in big trouble for losing control of the Pokémon Daycare! I'll make you pay for that!" The Grunt threatened. He was the trooper we battled the other day! Apparently, his lose got him demoted to Grunt. He sent out his Crobat and Mightyena! "Wally, I've got this guy, you take care of those other scoundrels!" Wally nodded and began battling several Troopers and Grunts. The green haired trainer let out all of his Pokémon to battle. I sent out Kirlia and Aron to defeat my current foe.

"Kirlia and Aron, take out that Crobat before it attacks us!" Kirlia whipped up a transparent swirl in front of her. The corkscrew twisted out of reality and then reformed in the Crobat, striking it with powerful jolts of energy and pulses of psychic power! The poison flying type dropped to the ground, landing on its back. It started to recover and began flapping its four wings again. "Aron don't let him get back up!" Aron stared in the sky above and then dropped his gaze down to Crobats location. His eyes followed the stones dropping from the air, crashing into the foe and ultimately crushing it. "Just like last time!" I smiled. The foe's Mightyena began to attack. Kirlia was defenseless against the dark types Bite attack. Mightyena violently shook its head around, wiping the psychic Pokémon trapped in its chomping jaws all around the air. Kirlia was then thrown away, landing several meters behind me! "Kirlia return… sorry I should've remembered you were weak to dark types…" I apologized to the Pokémon, who was now inside of the red and white sphere I held in my hand. It was all up to Aron now. "Aron, use Rock Tomb to trap the enemy!" The Mightyena looked in fear as the many stone pillars crashed around him, sealing him away from the outside world. "Now Aron, finish him off with Take Down!" Aron rushed toward the trembling stones and just as Mightyena broke free from its earth-bound prison, the steel-rock type slammed into it with all his might! The dark type yelped as it flew backward, landing just in front of the defeated Magma Grunt!

"How'd you like that." I gloated. He started laughing. "Oh… I like it a lot." Wally backed into me just then, I turned to face him. "What the…! Wally, what's up?" The ground beneath us began cracking and then separated from the mountain, as the rest of the land shook from a powerful Earthquake attack. Our demise was brought upon us by a wild Golem, who was enraged by our disturbance to his home! We saw the Magma army capture the Pokémon as our ground crumbled beneath our feet, sending us plummeting down the mountain side…

SPLASH!

My body was consumed by an intense heat, I was covered in liquid, but I hadn't opened my eyes yet. Did I plunge into lava? 'No that can't be I would have surely died if that was the case.' I felt someone grab my collar and lift me out of the intensely hot pool. "Brendan, are you alright?" Wally asked. I opened my eyes and saw us standing in the center of a crowd. Our clothes were soaking wet and the place was full of steam. Most of the crowd consisted of elderly folks, covering themselves with towels. We didn't fall into a pit of lava; we were in Lavaridge Town's Hot Springs! I stood up. "Yeah I'm fine," I checked my lucky coin. 'Boy am I glad you actually work!' I thought. We grabbed a few towels and dried ourselves off.

"Phew, weren't we lucky to land in some water!" Wally sighed nervously. The two of us were still shaken up from that near death experience… so how many does this make for us? "Not only that, but we were lucky enough to land in the town of our next gym challenge!" He continued. I smiled, "Yeah, let's go ahead and get on that right away!" I stood up, not completely dry, but not dripping profusely anymore. My soggy shoes made an annoying squishy noise every time I took a step. Wally followed me out of the doors of the Pokémon Center and toward the brown roofed building to the south western most part of town.

The two of us made our way through the confusing maze, dropping through holes of heated sand. "Huff…huff… somebody, really needs to turn the heater off… I can't imagine how much money they have to spend on that bill… huff…" Wally joked. I enjoyed his comic relief, but he never had much during times of seriousness, which is typically when you would need comic relief the most in my opinion. We were blasted back to the top floor of the gym by one of the sand blasters on the floor. We flew through the sand pit and landed with very little grace in front of the gym leader. Wally face planted and skidded a few inches forward, his legs were arched upward and his knees were bent making his feet rest in the air above his back. I ended up getting stuck in the pit of sand and struggled to break free, ultimately landing in the same position as Wally. I sighed and sat out to watch the battle, because the stupid sand pit let him through first! The two participants threw out there Pokémon. Lombre VS Slugma!

Lombre was much quicker than his foe, so he attacked first with a powerful Water Gun. The stream of water projecting from the mouth of the jolly Pokémon sprayed all over the opponent, actually making Slugma's body harden! The liquid magma Pokémon began to crackle and slow as its body began turning to stone! The first attack and Wally already took down one of the gym leaders Pokémon! "Amazing!" I complimented him; he thanked me and continued his battle. Flannery replaced her fainted Pokémon with Torkoal, her signature Pokémon! Wally ordered another water gun attack, but his attack was dodged by the fire tortoise. Torkoal retaliated with a powerful Overheat attack. The room's temperature went from an exaggerated one thousand degrees to an ACTUAL one thousand degrees. Torkoal was unable to defend from the recoil and his special attack was harshly lowered. Lombre was severely weakened from the extreme amount of damage this attack did, and was left with a burn which took effect immediately! Lombre's last remaining hit points were depleted and the grass-water type Pokémon collapsed onto the scorched ground below. Wally withdrew his fainted Pokémon and sent out his next team member, Swellow! The bird Pokémon soared high up in the air, nearing the ceiling with each flip. Swellow began descending by slowly flapping its wings as it neared the ground. The bird Pokémon let out a screeching wave, which confused the foe's Pokémon.

"Alright Swellow, use your high speed to attack the opponent with Aerial Ace!" Wally instructed. The bird-like Pokémon nearly vanished from the high speed attack that it unleashed upon its opponent. The confused Torkoal was slammed into the wall of the facility, leaving a huge dent in the wall. Torkoal began another Overheat attack, but in his confused stat, literally sent an explosive attack at the ground inches below his body. This led to Torkoal again, flying into the same wall he just dented and further damaging the property. The fire type dropped to the ground below and was no longer able to continue the match. Wall cheered and hopped up in down, excited from his decisive victory over the opponent. Flannery rewarded him with the badge of her gym and had her Aid fully heal her exhausted Pokémon for her battle against me.

Wally and I swapped places; I took the front lines while he sat on the bleachers. Flannery readied her battle stance and began to speak. "Let's make this battle quick, okay? I've got another challenger who is making her way through the maze as we speak." "In that case, there is no time to lose! Marshtomp I choose you!" I flung out the ball containing my water-ground type starter. Marshtomp flipped out of his pokeball, landing in a knelt down position. He stood up and glared the opponents Slugma in the eyes. Marshtomp copied Wally's strategy, attacking with a simple Water gun attack. The light jet of water splashed all over the foes Pokémon, hardening it into stone. Flannery withdrew her fainted Pokémon and sent out Torkoal. "I have no defense against your guy's water attacks! I'm gonna have to work on a way to fix that as soon as possible!" She smiled nervously. Torkoal kicked back some dust from the ground, as if it was prepping for a charge. It then leaped up in the air to strike down with a powerful Body Slam! Marshtomp was being crushed beneath the heavy body of the foes Pokémon; he dowsed the foe with Mud Shot in an attempt to blow the Pokémon off of him. The mud didn't blow the Pokémon away; it rather stuck the two together! The two fainted Pokémon were nearly glued together from the hardening mud of Marshtomps attack! Flannery and I grabbed our Pokémon and attempted to pull the two apart. Our efforts were useless; the two of us fell backward. "I have an idea, help us out Aron!" I released Aron and the steel rock type Pokémon slammed into the ground below with his heavy body, causing the floor to crack a bit. "Aron, attack the hardened mud with Take Down, try and break the two apart!" I instructed. Aron nodded and charged at its target. The hardened mud shattered and flew all about the room, shards of dirt and rock fell to the ground! I withdrew both of my Pokémon and Flannery rewarded me with the gym badge! "You're great battlers, and very good at type trumping!" She complimented. "Thank you, we'll be on our way now." We bowed and left the building.

"Wally, I'm gonna check out this Herb Shop and see what they have to offer." I told him. Wally nodded. "I'll be in the desert at Route 111 training, okay? Meet me at the entrance when you're done!" And with that we went our separate ways. I entered the small mom and pop store to check out what they had to offer. I saw many exotic and strange looking plants and powders there. "Excuse me; do you have any invisibility potions?" I asked and contrary to popular belief, I was dead serious… I was still only ten years old! They looked at me strangely. "Young man, there is no such thing as an invisibility potion." The elder replied. "Well it never hurts to ask. I'll take some of your home remedies for itchy eyes, that sandstorm on Route 111 is gonna be a pain without them." I paid for the medicine and thanked the clerk. I exited the store and saw May exiting the Gym at the exact same moment…

'You've got to be fucking joking right now…' I backed away slowly, hoping she won't see me trying to escape. Unfortunately, she looked me dead in the eyes and hissed. "I found you!" The brunette charged at me with incredible speed! I ducked and slide out of her way! She ran at me again, this time more violently. I faked her out and ran as fast as possible for the desert! She was only inches behind me till I reached the series of cliffs on the outskirts of Lavaridge Town. I leaped off each and every one of them, as did she, but this did put me ahead quite a bit! I continued dashing toward the desert, panting wildly, my lungs burned and the sandstorm wasn't helping! I saw the beckon, the green haired boy looking down at something. I didn't care what, May was right behind me! "WALLY!" He turned to face me and I grabbed him to run away, but we fell right into whatever my friend was looking down into. We crashed deep in a dark pit fall trap and looked up at the light. May was growling from above. We had escaped her yet again! She turned and left us, cursing my name and screaming with rage "I'm gonna get a ladder and you're going back home!" I managed to make out her saying that.

"Phew, close one… pretty dangerous. Why don't we leave it at that, Wally?" I said. "Uh… where did we fall into?" I looked around, trying to see in the darkness was impossible, so I began feeling around. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" I screamed in pain, something bit my hand and would not let go! I flailed my arm around and the thing finally let go, flying onto the ground in front of us! "I was about to say that we fell into a Trapinch hole. I was waiting for it to take my bait so I could capture one… but unfortunately, May forced us both inside here…" Wally explained. "Well hurry up and capture it before May gets back with that ladder! We've gotta get the hell outta here!" I panicked; Wally tossed a pokeball at the wild Trapinch, who was unable to escape it. "I honestly wasn't expecting that to work… I was just trying to clear out this low powered ball from my bag!" the green haired boy said with a surprised expression on his face. The Trapinch's Arena Trap ability ceased to contain us any longer, and the pit fall began filling with sand. "Come on; let's get out of here before May shows up again!" The two of us continued running along the rough terrain of Route 111. We made it to the Old Lady Rest Stop, near the border of Route 112. The elderly women happily allowed us to stay the night there. She gave us the key to our room and we made our way through the halls of the bed and breakfast.

I opened the door with the key I received from the owner of the building and we stepped inside. The room was very cozy and warm! I took my bag off and slung it over a chair that was pushed into a desk located between the two beds. Wally and I both wrote down in our journals the day's events and slipped into our separate beds to dream about tomorrows…

A.N. /. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! So how was that chapter? Sorry about Brendan's gym battle being so short. I had to make it quick because of the implied 'May is coming!' thing set when Flannery announced that a female trainer was making her way through the maze. Well that's the end of this chapter, remember to fav the chapter, comment the chapter, and follow me if you want to read stories similar to this one. See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

The Run Away Boys Chapter 6

A.N / Wow what an amazing coincidence! The mid-season finale was posted just before the New Year! And now, IT IS THE NEW YEAR! Welcome to 2013 everyone, and as a gift from me to you I'd like to give you the gift of the second half of the story to read!

"But wait, BRP how are you going to finish the entire story in 5 chapters when Wally and I haven't even made it to Fallarbor Town?"

Well that's a good question, how am I going to finish? –Laughs evilly- Now for the reviews:

Markrod10: Happy New years to you too!

Now, let us continue with this tale…

One easily forgets the scent of eggs and bacon for breakfast, especially when it rarely happened before I upped and left. I yawned, stretching my arms up and back, giving me a head rush. I slowly slipped out of reality and reawakened atop the bed. "What was that? Not ready to get out of bed yet?" Wally asked, one of his eye brows was curved higher than the other was in a curious manner so to speak. "No it's a head rush… you know when you do too much movement before you're body is supposed to." I answered. "God I hate those." He moaned and then continued. "So have you checked your messages lately? Because Scott told me that we've got another tournament today. The Volcano Cup, in Fallarbor Town, just a few clicks west of here." Wally stood up and stretched as well. I watched him topple onto the bed again. "Again… God I hate those."

We thanked the owner of the bed and breakfast not only for a wonderful meal, but for allowing us to stay on such short notice, although I don't think that really matters when it comes to hotels. We neared Route 112 and suddenly white powder like particles sprinkled the ground. "Is this snow? I had no idea Hoenn climate allowed snow; I always thought we were too tropical." Wally rambled on. I groaned "It's not snow you dingbat, its volcanic ash from Mt. Chimney." "Dingbat, that's not even a Pokémon!" "Just be quiet! I thought I just heard something…" We scanned the area intently. "I heard it too!" "It's coming from over there in that pile of ash!" The two of us stepped toward the pile of ashes; suddenly a child dressed as a ninja leaped from beneath the pile and drew his sword on us! "You're very clever, being able to find me like that! I'll bet that won't happen a second time!" He sheathed his weapon and darted off outside of our visibility. "Yeah I bet we won't find him, because we're not staying." I said. Wally spoke up. "We're not!? But I was all hyped up for a game of hide n' go seek!" "We don't have times for these games Wally." "Alright…" He groaned and we continued walking.

We reached the small town of Fallarbor. It was a very peaceful village, with happy citizens greeting us. We walked toward the Battle Tent of the city and went in to register. "The tournament won't be starting until later this evening. If you would please return as quickly as possible when these start buzzing and flashing, you'll be about ten minutes early." She handed both of us a black, thick device with a sticker number on it. "Thank you." I told the desk lady and left the tent.

"This gives us time to train in the nearby Meteor Falls. I heard there were some powerful trainers inside!" My green haired travel partner told me. He motioned for me to follow him to and we made our way west. The scenery was so beautiful! The mountains, the waterfalls, the forests! There were a few houses that were way outside of Fallarbor as well. One was just along the outskirts, while the other wasn't even on the same type of soil! "The sign says: Lanette's House." Wally read aloud. He knocked on the door. "Wally, why are you knocking on the door? We've never done this to any other house before!" I was quite annoyed at him for this. "Actually, if you recall, we did knock on the Winstrate's house. So you can't say we never did before." Wally retorted. I thought for a moment. "I see that your memory is a bite off, we never knocked on his door; he was already outside when we got there!" Wally stopped knocking and turned around. He looked me dead in the eyes. "I don't think they're home." And here I thought he was about to start something. "Come on, let's hurry up and get to Meteor Falls! I heard it was awesome inside there!" I turned to run off toward the mountain. Wally followed, soon catching up to me and running alongside. We leaped up the carved stairs and continued from the grass to the rock. After a few minutes of dashing along the winding paths of the mountainside, we finally found the cavern.

"This must be the place!" I exclaimed as I stepped inside. Despite being a cavern, Meteor Falls was surprisingly well lit; I saw no sign of any man-made lights though. The gentle sound of the flowing water was as soothing as the roaring waterfall just meters away. There was a ledge near the front of the cavern that could be climbed if I had a little help. "Hey Wally," He turned to me and asked what up. "Today's your lucky day, pal. You're going to help me climb up there." I pointed to the ledge. "Wait a second; you're gonna just leave me down here? I don't think so, we stick together!" "I'm not gonna just leave you, after I get up there, I'll pull you up too." Wally nodded and the two of us climbed the staircase near the entrance, now we were only a few meters away from the ledge! Wally lifted me up and I stood on his shoulders. "Whoa! Work on your balance there buddy, I almost fell to my death!" I nagged. Wally let out a small puff of air and I grasped hold of the ledge. It took a lot of energy but I managed to pull myself up and on top of the ledge. This area was pretty boring, nothing of importance. My true destination lay higher, over that waterfall. I went to lie down on the rocky floor and reached down to pull my friend up. He was light, thank God, and easy to pull up. The two of us continued our trek to the top of the cavern.

After climbing above the waterfall, Wally and I continued further into the cave. The deeper we went, the stronger the Pokémon got, and the better our training was. Wally decided to go up. He swore he saw some people watching us from up there, and I swore I saw a cool Pokémon run inside of that large hole. The two of us went our separate ways: Wally climbed up the stone staircase, while I ventured into a new cavern. This cavern was a bit dimmer lit than the rest of the cave. There was a long pool of stagnant water blocking my pathway to that blue dinosaur looking Pokémon I saw run in here. I dived into the water and swam to the other side to meet this Pokémon that I've never seen before.

"Hey there buddy!" I greeted it. "My name is Brendan! It's nice to meet you." The Pokémon stared at me blankly as if expecting something. I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of those Rare Candies that the Daycare Lady gave to me a few days ago. The blue dino Pokémon began to smile and jump up and down in excitement. I unwrapped the sweet and gave it to the Pokémon who ate it happily. White sparkles flew all around the Pokémon and then thrust outward, vanishing into the air. The Pokémon leveled up! It begged me for more and I nodded. "I'll give you some more, but first you have to join my team!" I offered. The Pokémon sat in thought for a few minutes. And then ultimately decided that he wanted more candy, I captured the Pokémon, which turned out to be known as Bagon. "Like taking candy from a baby… or rather giving it to a baby." I laughed and sent out my newly captured Pokémon, I gave him two more pieces of candy and then warned him not to eat too many, as he would become sick. I withdrew my Pokémon then and went to find Wally.

I could see his messy green hair at the top of the cliff. It stood out a lot compared to the white stone of the cavern. "Wally! Hey I caught a Dragon Pokémon!" I called to him. He turned around and looked down the side of the cliff. "Hey that's great, but I've found something better than a single dragon, I found a dragon tamer! Come on up here and meet him, he's really cool!" I made my ascent up the stone carved stairs and after a few minutes of climbing the slippery damp rock, reached Wally and Nicolas, the Dragon Tamer.

"I can see that you didn't fight with this Bagon to have him join you… he made the decision himself to join you. That may result in difficulty training him at higher levels, seeing as how he doesn't realize that you're as strong as you are. Wally won't have as much difficulty because the species of dragon he has captured isn't as powerful or angry as yours." He told us his examination of our Pokémon. "Wait, what? Wally doesn't have a dragon Pokémon." I thought about his team: Grovyle, Lombre, Swellow, Trapinch, Kadabra, and Dustox… no dragons there. "His Trapinch is not yet ready to become a dragon. But soon, it will become a powerful and mystic dragon." Nicolas explained. Wally's eyes were beaming with happiness at the thought of him having a dragon! I nodded and let Bagon out of its ball.

"Nicolas, if I defeated Bagon is a battle right now… would he respect me when I train him to become more powerful?" I asked Nicolas. He pondered the question for a bit and then replied. "I don't see why not?" I looked at Bagon. "Bagon, Are you ready?" Bagon looked at me questioningly. "We're going to have a battle. One on one, alright Bagon you got it?" Bagon nodded and readied himself for battle. His battle stance was what you would call the cutest of legends. It made me laugh a bit, enraging the dragon Pokémon. I sent out my very first Pokémon: Marshtomp! "Okay Marshtomp, let's show Bagon what we're made of! Hit him with Take Down!" Marshtomp nodded and charged at the foe with incredible speed. The blue and orange Pokémon rammed the friend to the ground, doing an intense amount of damage! Bagon laid there and started crying! "Oh no, Bagon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-! Argh! Come back, Marshtomp you did well but don't attack our youngest with full force. Wally, do you have any potions… specifically hyper. I held the crying baby dragon in my arms. Its sobbing filled me with guilt and sorrow. "It was an accident, Brendan. I'm sure he won't hold it against you." Wally handed me the bottle of spray-type medicine. I applied it to Bagon's wounds and watched them disappear from his body. "I didn't realize Bagon was so young…" The baby Pokémon stopped sobbing and grabbed my collar with his stubby little arms. I checked my pokedex to evaluate his stats. "It's still a baby at Level 28? I didn't feed it that many Rare Candies." I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly confused. Nicolas chimed in. "Level has nothing to do with age, Brendan." I withdrew the baby Pokémon and stood up. "Thank you for your help Nicolas, I appreciate it." Wally and I bowed and began to leave.

"Hey Brendan the little buzzy thingy is going off, we've got ten minutes before the tournament starts." Wally notified me. "It took us half an hour to get to where we are now! We gotta run like hell let's go!" I darted forward, not paying much attention to the waterfall I just ran over. I plummeted into the waters below,; Wally following behind but with a tad more grace than I, seeing as how he actually jumped over while I fell down. The two of us swam to shore and climbed out of the clear waters below and ran toward the exit of the cave. The bright light of the outside burned our eyes a bit, but that didn't stop us from running through it. Our eyes dilated appropriately to the sunlight and were no longer a pain to us anymore. We didn't have the time to run through the twisting pass alongside the mountain, so instead we just took a leap of faith and landed safely in the bushes below. Actually it wasn't that far of a fall, somewhere around three to four meters, but that's not important! Wally was already at the bridge by the time I was finished estimating the fall. I had to catch up with that green headed trainer quickly, or I'd be disqualified for not showing up on time!

I ran through the entrance of the Battle Tent seconds after Wally. We made it, and only five minutes late! Lucky for us, our battles weren't happening first, because we were fighting each other in the first round! The two battlers took shook hands and left the stage just as we entered the waiting room. "Hey look at the bright side; at least we're both winded from all that running!" Wally told me as he took his spot on the opposing side of the arena. The ref stepped between us. I was surprised how symmetrical the three of us were. He announced the rules of the battle: "This will be a two on two battle, double battle style, once both Pokémon have been defeated or the white flag has been thrown in, I will declare the winner. Begin!" He thrust the two colored flags to the ground and the much larger audience than the last time cheered loudly! Wally sent out his Grovyle and Kadabra, that strategy is gonna be difficult to breach type wise unless I take down Kadabra first with my Nuzleaf… I got it! Nuzleaf and Aron, the perfect combination in my team! "Take em down, Nuzleaf and Aron!" I hurled the two pokeballs into the arena before me and out came the two Pokémon. Nuzleaf flipped twice in the air before touching ground, while the much heavier Aron simply cracked the floors of the arena with his weight.

"Grovyle attack with Leaf Blade, Kadabra hit Nuzleaf with Ice Punch!" Kadabra froze his own fist, encasing it ice, the knuckles had sharp icicles protruding from them. He dashed toward my Pokémon with outstanding speed; fortunately for me Nuzleaf was faster and dodged the attack with perfect timing! Kadabra kept going and was pushed even farther forward when my Nuzleaf hit him with a Faint Attack! Grovyle had slashed Aron with his leafy arms whilst the other two were fighting. Aron charged at Grovyle and slammed into the grass type with all of his might! The powerful Take Down attack sent Wally's Pokémon flying backward! Grovyle retaliated using another Leaf Blade. The leaves on his fore arms grew outward and began to glow the green of the fields as he hacked and slashed into my steel-rock type Pokémon. Aron yelped and leaped back in pain! Nuzleaf continued his assault of dark attacks on the foes Kadabra. Nuzleaf flash stepped behind the opponent and tapped Kadabra on the shoulder. Kadabra turned right into the black and pink sucker punch and flew to the ground! Nuzleaf tried it again but his fist met with a frosted one, rather than Kadabra's face. The ice from Kadabra's attack began to consume my Pokémon, ultimately freezing him solid! Nuzleaf was no longer able to battle! Aron was all alone out there, but it wasn't a problem for the little guy. Kadabra was finished off with the dropping stones of a Rock Tomb attack; they sealed away the psychic Pokémon, crushing it beneath the heavy weight of the slabs. Grovyle began another assault of Leaf Blade but Aron thankfully avoided the attack. Aron rammed Grovyle with another powerful Take Down. Grovyle fell back in agony but stood back up, eager to fight more. Grovyle struck Aron with a final Leaf Blade attack that knocked out my Pokémon! "DAMMIIIIIIT!" I yelled as the attack launched my Pokémon back into me, sending me flying back a bit. I stood back up and withdrew my exhausted and fainted Pokémon. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and congratulated my friend on his victory. "Thanks Brendan that was a very close match, better luck next time." "Yeah, good luck with the rest of the tournament." I wished to him and he nodded. I left the stage and went into the bleachers to watch the next match unfold.

Wally was fighting a super trainer by the name of Mauri. He wore an orange tank-top and had a red sweatshirt wrapped around his waist. His two Pokémon for the battle were Machoke and Vigoroth, two Pokémon with high attack! Wally's Kadabra and Swellow would have a bit of difficulty dealing with these two Pokémon. His Swellow's Aerial Ace attack was swift enough to avoid the falling stones of the Machoke's Rock Tomb attack. The normal-flying type Pokémon slashed the fighting type, and with a critical hit launched the foes Pokémon backward! The brown band wrapped around Machoke's head began glowing orange after the attack and Machoke held on to his consciousness. Too bad for him that Wally had directed all attacks on Machoke, Kadabra blasted the last of its HP down with his intense Psyshock attack. Machoke flew in the air and landed rough on the ground below. Mauri withdrew his fainted Pokémon and watched his Vigoroth Hit Swellow with Focus Punch! Swellow crashed to the ground below, instantly knocked out from the powerful attack! Wally withdrew his normal-flying type Pokémon; it was all up to his Kadabra now. Kadabra readied his Ice Punch attack and ran toward the opponent, socking him in the stomach with the attack. The ice began to expand across Vigoroth's body, but the normal type got one last Slash attack in before falling victim to the frost. Mauri withdrew his Pokémon and shook Wally's hand. Wally then received the medal from the ref after winning the tournament! He shouted in excitement and danced around like a fool. I had to go down there and drag him off the stage and back to the outside world.

"Those tournaments always make time fly, look the sun is already setting!" Scott appeared out of nowhere and nodded at Wally and I. "That it does." He replied. "Hi Scott, what's up?" I asked. Wally showed him his new medal and Scott complimented him on his accomplishment. "So this is the last Battle Tent in the region, I'll have you know. With the money I've made from all of these, I bought my own island and began construction on a great project; you're both sure to love it!" He showed us a picture of a tower. "Uh, what is it?" Scott pushed his sunglasses up with his free hand and explained that it was the Battle Tower, a place where trainers of high rank could battle for points in many tournaments and challenges. Unlike the Battle Tents scattered throughout the region and only hold events on certain days and times, the tower would always be open and operating! He informed us that he gave our families tickets to make it to this island. "When you're done traveling, I want you two to visit the Battle Tower!" He left with that being said.

Wally and I checked into the Pokémon Center and entered our room. It was much more familiar than the bed and breakfast we stayed in last night. I laid my items on the desk beside my bed and hopped under the covers. I flipped out my light and Wally put his stuff down and readied for bed. I rolled to my side and began to sleep. I felt uneasy tonight though. Like a very nefarious being was interrupting…

A.N. /. What did I say? These chapters will be finished rapidly! I planned these all out a long time ago and it only takes about five to six hours to write them. I estimate that to be one posted every other day, if the last monster doesn't take me. Ha, yeah right! So what do you guys think the Nefarious Being that was interrupting Brendan's dream is? The plot thickens… or does it? Anyway, that's the end of this story! Remember to fav the story, comment the story, and follow me if you want to read stories similar to this one. See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

The Run Away Boys Chapter 7

A.N. / Just a few more chapters left in the story! I go back to school on January 9th, so I don't have very much free time remaining. I will do my best to complete this story before the break ends! And now to address the comments:

Markrod10: Nope the being isn't an Arceus; it's not anything that special. But you had your answer close, national dex number wise.

Guest: Remember, Wally catches Ralts thanks to May (Who would be the player's character) but because the story is changed where May is the antagonist, Wally doesn't personally meet May until later, as for the Gardevoir that signifies Wally as a trainer, he gets it in a few chapters.

And now for the second installment of the second half of the… well you get the idea.

"Hey Wally," I asked that morning as we were packing our stuff to leave. "What's up what're you thinking?" my green haired companion replied as he stuffed his bag with his toiletries. "Did you have a strange dream last night?" Wally stopped what he was doing. "Why do you ask?" He looked up, his voice was more serious and his look was stern. I'll take that as a yes. "I had one too, well the strangest part was that it wasn't a dream, it was just me! I was laying in darkness and I felt the time move by slowly!" Wally nodded and said he had the exact same thing. "I'd rather not talk about it; it's giving me the creeps." He said. Wally stood up and waited for me to follow him out the door.

I didn't speak of the dream the entire trip westward toward Meteor Falls. We were going to use the cavern as a shortcut back to Petalburg City to battle Norman. "The next gym leader is May's dad." I told Wally as we climbed up the side of mountain via stone carved stairs. He nodded, "I thought so; they have the same last name." The two of us stepped inside of the well lit cavern, there were loud tremors happening throughout the cave. "What the hell is that noise?!" The ceiling began to crack and crumble above us! Suddenly the roof collapsed, nearly crushing the two of us! Wally jumped out of the way in time, but tripped and slide down a wall roughly thirty meters down into a pool of water flowing from the waterfalls. A large creature moved about in the dust cloud caused from the cave-in! I noticed it look at me and barely dodged a blazing Fire Blast attack it shot at me! "Hey watch it!" the dust cloud cleared and revealed the monster that attacked us.

"Salamence!" I shouted in horror, those Pokémon are virtually invincible! They attack viciously and destroy everything in its path for weeks! Once enraged, it won't calm down unless defeated! "There is no way in hell I'd ever be able to combat something this powerful one on one!" I sent out every Pokémon except Bagon, I wouldn't allow the baby Pokémon to fight something this powerful! Marshtomp, Nuzleaf, Kirlia, Aron, Loudred all came to my aid and assisted me in fighting this ferocious beast.

"Loudred and Aron, you go in and attack up close with Take Down and Stomp! Marshtomp and Kirlia, you stay back and fire ranged attacks at Salamence! Nuzleaf, protect everyone with you Bide attack!" I announced the battle strategy to the team; they all agreed with me and took their positions in the battle! Salamence fired another Fire Blast attack, this time aimed at Nuzleaf! The grass type Pokémon, who was in charge of defended everyone was no longer able to fight anymore! The scorching hell fire incinerated the leaf atop its head and charred its body to a pitch black! I withdrew the fallen Pokémon and prayed that the same fate wouldn't befall the rest of my team.

Marshtomp and Kirlia fired their ranged attacks, Water Gun and Psychic at the foe, who was hit directly by them! It did nothing! My strongest attacks were harmless to this monster! Salamence shook off the attacks and slashed down Aron with its sharp and powerful claws! The dragon aimed its head at the steel-rock type and scorched him with a close ranged Fire Blast attack! "Dammit! NO!" I cried as I watched Loudred leap at the dragon from behind. Salamence countered by slamming Loudred hard into the ground with a Dragon Tail attack! It faced the Pokémon and released a highly pressurized blast of water! "Hydro Pump, how does it know that!?" I heard Wally call from the waters below. "By having the parents mate when they're a Male Kingdra and a Female Salamence!" I threw a rock down there. "Shut up Wally! Your very existence makes this moment less dramatic, I am losing the battle here!" "Well you didn't have to throw a rock at me!"

Kirlia and Marshtomp narrowly avoided attacks from the beast as it clawed and blasted fire at them. Salamence brought up one of its dangerous claws in the air and swung down with incredible force, slashing Kirlia down into the ground! I Withdrew her and commanded Marshtomp to retreat! The two of us ran toward the ledge Wally fell off of. "Hey don't bring that thing toward me!" He panicked. Marshtomp and I made the jump, I felt myself being tugged back and watched as I flew over the river while Marshtomp landing swiftly in the waters below. I looked up and Salamence had my bag in its mouth! "Oh shit!" I cried as I was tossed back onto the ground behind us. I dropped my belt of pokeballs! Now I couldn't even revive any of the Pokémon that had fainted. This was it, I'm a goner! I closed my eyes and heard the monster raise her claw. I also heard the static like noise of a pokeball releasing a Pokémon. "Wally? You finally came to save the day?" I asked I couldn't see anything with the huge dragon looming over me. She turned around and her rampage ceased. "No I'm still down here!" He shouted, his voice cracked and it was funny, although I was probably closer to pissing myself out of fear than laughing.

"Hey what's happening up there?" Wally called from below. I heard Marshtomps voice too, and Bagon? Oh no… Bagon is fighting the dragon! "Bagon no, It's too dangerous!" I warned, but Bagon hopped over to me and the Salamence watched the Pokémon do so. It was holding its pokeball in its hands and was trying to explain as best it could to me and Salamence something. I had no idea what the hell was going on, but Salamence understood. Someone picked me up and I turned to greet Nicolas. "You captured this mother's youngest child. That's why she was rampaging like that." He explained to me. "It looks like Bagon is explaining to his mother that he wants to go with you." Bagon began jumping in the air and then suddenly ran off the cliff. The mother waited for the thud and then flew down to the baby Pokémon. "It looks like Bagon believes you're strong enough to help him get his wings! This is going better than I've ever seen with another trainer… usually they don't survive the battle." "Oh well that's encouraging!" I scoffed. I wasn't completely terrified for my life like I was a few minutes ago, and I won't know if Wally ever did pee himself because he was soaked from the water he tripped into. Bagon returned to his pokeball and the mother began to go back into the caves. "So this means I can keep Bagon?" The mother stopped and turned around. Salamence puffed black smoke in my face; it smelled terrible… what the hell do these things eat?

Wally and I finally got out of that cave, and trust me when I say we are NEVER EVER going back to Meteor Falls! It didn't take long for us to make it to Rustboro City. I immediately ran to the P.C. to get my Pokémon revived and fully restored for the rest of the trip. After a few minutes of Wally and my Pokémon being healed, we exited the facility and ran into a man in a green suit with a familiar face.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't my favorite pair of boys!" The man said, "That look tells me neither of you remember me? It's only been a week! I'm the man who gave you Pokenavs!" "Oh right, that definitely rings a bell! I remember you now!" we exclaimed. "It must be my lucky day today! I'm trying to find models to advertise a new product that Devon Co. has recently developed. I'd like to give the two of you one of them as a promotional." He handed us both a Repeat Ball and a Timer Ball. "Thanks mister!" Wally stared at the Timer Ball; I'll admit that it looked pretty awesome. "So how about it then, will you two come into the office and be the models the company was looking for?" He asked us, he was dramatically on his knees begging us! I'm not kidding! "Yeah no problem, let's do it!" He jumped up and cheered "GREAT!" and then motioned for us to follow him into the gigantic building in the Northern district of the city.

We walked behind him up the long staircase leading to the production rooms where they had the model on display. "Okay, all that you two need to do is hold the Timer ball and the Repeat ball! Each of you grabs a different one." I quickly grabbed the Timer ball first and Wally groaned. "I don't want the Repeat ball! It looks boring." "Just grab it and we'll switch off afterward." He nodded and picked up the Repeat ball. We each had a different pose. Mine looked like I was about to throw the Timer ball, and Wally's was more of a countering pose, he had his body twisted around and looked like he was swiftly flanking an enemy. The lady snapped our poses together and said they were perfect. She told us that they would be turned into posters that would be hung up around Pokémon Centers and Poke Marts. We left the room and Steven greeted us.

"I came as soon as I heard you two were in the building! I deciphered one of the slabs already!" He took us to one of the research and development floor and guided us to his work area. A scientist was still working on cleaning and polishing one of the tablets. Steven picked up a smooth and spotless one and began reading: "In this cave we have lived. We owe all to the Pokémon. But, we sealed the Pokémon away. We feared it. Those with courage, those with hope. Open a door. An eternal Pokémon waits." Steven read aloud to us the stone tablet. "Well that's truly amazing Steven!" I complimented my rock reading friends abilities. Another man who we've never seen before came in the room. He had dark hair, green clothes, and was relatively short. "So Steven, I showed up just in time to hear your deciphering of the tablet." He said, he stepped passed us and shook Steven's hand. "Yes that's correct, I'm glad you could make it Brandon. This kind of thing seems right up your ally. I'd like you to meet my two friends: Brendan and Wally; they've been traveling Hoenn on the Gym Challenge!" Steven's friend introduced himself to us and we shook hands. Brandon returned his attention to Steven. "Hey listen, Steven. We'd love to stay and all but, we have to make it to Petalburg before the gym closes." "Of course, you better hurry! That gym closes the earliest of them all!" Steven told us. We nodded and walked out of the building. Once we got outside again we hastily ran to Petalburg City. We exited Rustboro and crossed the winding bridge on Route 104… of course we would end up getting lost in Petalburg Woods.

"How do we always manage to get lost in Petalburg Woods?" I yelled, scaring a few of the restless bug Pokémon away. Wally sighed and checked his pokenav to see if he could find a way out of here. He said if we walked south west, we would be on a small hill just above Petalburg City. We followed his directions and actually got out of the forest! We got to the city and watched as Norman stepped out of the gym Wally got ready to call out his name but I stopped him. "Wait…" I whispered. May stepped out behind the gym leader and the two walked home together. "I had a feeling we would find May here, I'm glad that we found her first." As soon as the gym leader and his daughter were out of sight, we walked into the city. "So many memories," Wally gleamed. I looked around the city at all the sights and sounds. It was a bringing back some good memories for me too, being so close to home.

"Brendan, I think I should see my parents." Wally suddenly said. "I'm sure they'll love that, just don't make it seem like I kidnapped you!" I joked. My green haired friend laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't do that." We walked to the doorstep of his home and knocked on the door. We waited for a few seconds. "Why are you knocking on the door of your own house?" "I don't know, I haven't been here for a week or so." The door opened. "Wally? Is that you?" The lady was extremely surprised; she looked like she had seen a ghost or something. "You look great! How? What happened? The doctor said you wouldn't make-! I'm so happy you're home!" She cried as she hugged her son tightly. "I'm happy to be home… but I can't stay for too long. Tomorrow, I want you to come and watch me defeat Norman." His mom released him from the hug and guided him inside closing the door behind her. "Uh, I think you forgot somebody!" I knocked on the door again.

"Sorry about that. Mom you closed the door right in my friends face!" She popped from around the corner and apologized. "Sorry I didn't know you were there! I was just so excited that Wally is finally home, as will his father when he comes back from work." I stepped in to the warm home; it smelled like Wally's mother was cooking dinner. "So what's for dinner mom?" Wally asked, I'm glad he did too, because I sure as hell wasn't going to! That's just straight up impolite! "Just some chicken…" I tuned out their conversation. That ominous feeling was back! I wasn't asleep though and I still felt like I was wrapped in darkness. "Wally, I'm gonna be right back alright? I'm just going to the Pokémon center really quick." I lied. "I'll join you." I'm sure he was feeling it too, and he wanted to investigate. We stepped outside of the home and into the darker than usual night.

"What the hell is going on? " Wally asked as we walked through the completely empty city. Nobody was outside, the entire system of street lights were out, not even wind blew! "There! I think I saw something!" Wally began running toward a small ally way to the left of us. I followed him and we saw a group of Haunter terrorizing a Zigzagoon, who was just trying to scavenge food from the trash.

"Haunter, those aren't native to this region? What are they doing here?" Wally asked me, "Who cares, all we need to worry about is helping Zigzagoon!" I threw out my Nuzleaf and Aron, Wally sent in Grovyle and Trapinch. "Use dark type moves against them, I'll have Aron and Nuzleaf cover you!" Wally nodded and ordered Grovyle and Trapinch to use Pursuit and Bite. Trapinch's largemouth opened wide and his teeth were glowing dark purple as he clamped his vicious jaws down, crushing one of the Haunter's arms trapped inside Trapinch's grip. Grovyle chased down another Haunter. The ghost-poison type tried escaping by phasing through the building, but that gave just enough time for Grovyle to strike! The wild Pokémon was thrown to the ground and then it passed out on the concrete.

"Nice work! Aron, use Iron Defense in front of Grovyle now!" The steel-rock type blocked the incoming Toxic attack, which had no effect on the little guy. His body became encased in even more metal, and then a green flare circled his feet, shooting blue sparks in the air, signifying his sharp rise in defense. Nuzleaf narrowly avoided one of the poison attacks launched at him, then used Faint Attack to avoid the next one. Nuzleaf tapped the Haunter on the shoulder, who in turn moved to face the grass-dark type Pokémon. Nuzleaf sucker punched the Pokémon so hard, that the ghost type crashed into a nearby dumpster, shooting garbage everywhere! The remaining ghost type Pokémon fled, leaving the innocent Zigzagoon alone with us.

"Zigzagoon are you alright?" The tiny raccoon Pokémon licked Wally's face and my green haired friend laughed. "Is everyone alright here!? I came as fast as I could!" called a man from behind. We turned around and saw a powerful looking man with dark hair panting. He looked up at us. "Wally? Brendan?!" He was surprised to see us here. "Norman, I thought you went back to Littleroot for the day?" He regained his composure and stopped panting. Norman stood up straight and his ever so stern look gazed at Wally, then me. "I did, but I got a call about ghost Pokémon causing problems for the city. I came back to get rid of them." He explained. The man then crossed his arms and scoffed. "But seeing as how you two did my job for me, I came out here for nothing!" "Not exactly, we could have our gym battle right now! I'd like to get moving as quickly as possible, and if we battle you now we can leave tomorrow morning!" I smiled hopefully. Norman closed his eyes for a moment in thought. "I guess that would be alright… I would have to have May come down here and bring the key to the gym. "On second thought…" I began but when Norman slid his hand into his pocket to grab his Pokenav, he pulled out the key instead. "Well would you look at that, I must've forgotten to take this out of my pocket when I got home. What was that you were saying Brendan?" "Oh nothing… shall we get started, Wally?" My green haired companion was zoned out. "Wally!" "Huh, what the… oh sorry, hey listen I'm gonna head back to my place and let my folks know about the Pokémon battle alright. I'll see you back at the gym!" And with that he ran back home.

I followed my worst nightmares dad to the Petalburg gym. The intimidating man unlocked the door to the gym and we stepped inside. It was pretty dark inside, with the blackout caused by the ghost Pokémon. Norman went down in the basement to switch on the emergency generator. The backup lights flipped on as well, making the room glow a bit red. May's dad entered the newly lit arena and drew his pokeball, as did I. "So May and you aren't traveling together? That's odd; I figured you two would stick together… after all you were usually inseparable." He threw out his first pokeball containing Slaking as he spoke. Just hearing her and me being inseparable was making me sick. We hated each other! I sent in my Pokémon, Aron, to the fight. The steel-rock type Pokémon eyed its lazy opponent intently, awaiting the ape-like foe to make its move.

"If you won't attack, then I will! Aron use Take Down!" I commanded. My Pokémon charged at the foe and rammed its entire being into the belly of the beast, making the lard on the opponent jiggle around rapidly. Slaking's eyes widened in pain from the attack, the Pokémon was obviously winded from such a hit. The normal type foe yawned and a blob of sleep floated toward Aron. "He used Yawn Aron! LOOK…out…" Aron took the attack dead on and became drowsy. "Use Take Down again!" Aron woke up from a quick 'resting of the eyes' session and charged at the foe again, literally ramming it into the back wall! Slaking was down, but Aron was out. My Pokémon fell into the hands of sleep. I watched it rest with a pained expression as Aron's HP quickly drained from his body. "What… the hell?"

Aron fainted and I withdrew the fallen Pokémon. "How did that happen? You didn't even have a Pokémon out to attack with?!" My opponent shrugged and launched another pokeball into battle. His Vigoroth leaped onto the arena, unable to stay still for a single second! The white haired Pokémon was in a never ending frenzy! "Go Kirlia!" I shouted. My psychic Pokémon danced in the air as she fluttered to the ground below. "Hypnosis!" Her eyes flashed blue and then faded pink, returning to their natural color as the foe's Pokémon fell into the sleep of doom. "Interesting strategy, Brendan… you're taking advantage of the outside forces at play. It's quite obvious that you'll win, but I'm not going to let that happen easily! Fight with me, Slaking!" Norman sent out his last Pokémon who jumped out from the pokeball, and tried to crush Kirlia by slamming his large fists into the ground. Kirlia dodged his Focus Punch and put him to sleep with a final Hypnosis attack. Slaking dropped to the ground in a deep slumber and the ominous presence depleted his remaining energy.

"Impressive Brendan… it appears that you did manage to defeat me without breaking a sweat. I present you with the Balance Badge." Norman handed me the shiny badge and congratulated me once more. I thanked him for battling me at such a time, and then Wally burst through the doors alone. "I didn't miss it did I? My parent's asked if they could have a video of the battle, they went to sleep a little bit after I returned home." He explained. Norman nodded. "Very well, I'll take it this is the last battle for tonight then?" We nodded at him and I sat down on the nearby bench to watch the battle.

Swellow was fighting the first Slaking with ease! The bird Pokémon was literally untouchable because of Slaking's Truant ability slowing him down. Every turn Slaking would attack, Wally ordered Swellow to use Fly, making the slow Pokémon's attack miss every time. Slaking stood no chance and Wally swapped out his Swellow when Vigoroth came out onto the field.

"Dustox come on out!" Wally chucked in another ball and Dustox burst onto the field. The purple and green moth Pokémon flew about the field, scattering poisonous dust particles everywhere, paralyzing Vigoroth and putting an end to his limitless frenzy! The bug-poison Pokémon continued to blast away the normal type's health with Confusion. Vigoroth was continuously surged with pulses of lesser psychic power until he became utterly confused. Norman's Pokémon temporarily regained its movements but due to its confusion, he simply punched himself in the face, knocking himself out! Norman withdrew his fainted Pokémon and sighed, he began thinking up something diabolical.

Finally, he threw in his Slaking, the large Pokémon crashed onto the ground of the arena, making the room shake a bit. Wally kept his Pokémon in play, but it wouldn't last very long. Slaking used Yawn and Dustox became drowsy. Wally had no idea what that would do to his Pokémon, but he would soon find out. Dustox missed his attack surprisingly, the foe avoided it with a handstand which contrary to popular belief, is possible to do for this Slaking. Then it happened. Dustox fell asleep. His health quickly drained away to nothing and Wally was left in a state of confusion. "What… just happened?!"

He brushed it off thinking that Dustox must've accidently landed in his own poison. He didn't ponder the fact that doing that was literally impossible. Swellow was next in battle and instantly took to the sky. Norman saved the truant ability for later by using a potion on Slaking, which healed him as well as gave him an opportunity to attack! The Swallow Pokémon swooped down from the heavens and struck the opponent! Slaking grappled the bird and threw it to the ground, then followed up with a Focus Punch attack! Swellow was down and Wally was on his last Pokémon! He sent out Trapinch to continue the two turn strategy with Dig.

The Ant Pit Pokémon dug its way under the ground, just in time to avoid the powerful attack of Slaking's. The ground beneath Slaking began to collapse from the holes dug by Trapinch! The big lump of a Pokémon fell into Trapinch's Arena Trap and was doomed from that point on. The ground type quickly defeated the powerful foe with his Dig attack, sending Slaking falling deeper into the ground! Norman withdrew his fallen Pokémon and laughed. "Three times in one day I was defeated; first by my own daughter, and then by her two friends!" I wanted to point out that we weren't friends; she didn't even know who Wally was, but it was best that I kept my mouth shut. Wally received the Balance Badge and Norman led us outside the gym where we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

"So are we staying at your house or a Pokémon Center?" I asked Wally, who either was still making up his mind or had no idea where he was going. "Uh, let's do my house. I'd like to have some breakfast tomorrow morning!" Wally decided as he changed his direction to go toward his own home. We crept inside to avoid waking Wally's mom and dad. Wally showed me the guest room, which reminded me of the Bed and Breakfast we visited a few days ago. I slid into bed and sat silently, as the nefarious presence entombed me in darkness…

A.N. / Well that turned out better than I expected! I wasn't originally going to have that gym battle in there, which ended up messing up a lot of the remaining timeline! Thankfully I was able to fit it in there and now I can readjust the last chapters back to the old way! So how did you like this chapter? I thought the first part was pretty awesome, although I probably should've knocked Wally out, like Brendan said, his presence kind of toned down the intensity. Well that's the end of this chapter. Remember to fav the story, comment the story, and follow me if you want to read stories similar to this one. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

The Run Away Boys Chapter 8

A.N. / I got some bad news,…don't worry, I'm not canceling the story, it's just one of my pet bunnies is really sick and he doesn't look very well, although I'm sure he'll make a recovery as long as I treat him (which means that I will definitely NOT be finishing this before Monday) but as for now he is really skinny! Anyway, let's go ahead and address the comments so we can get back to the tale:

Markrod10: It is not a legendary Pokémon. Now have patience my friend, you will find out what it is in the next chapter, the second to last chapter of the second half of the season!

And now let's get on with the show:

Wally's mother nearly dropped the dishes she was carrying when she saw the dark bags under our eyes. "Did you two even sleep last night!?" she placed the plates in front of us and served us pancakes. "What time did you go to bed?" She asked. I took a large bite of my breakfast and chewed silently.

Wally swallowed his food and then answered his mother. "We went to bed around midnight, but we've been having these strange dreams… well I'm not sure if we could call them dreams, even our Pokémon can't sleep! During the gym battle with Norman, some of the Pokémon were put under the sleep condition, and they fainted while asleep! It wasn't from attacks or anything, their health just slowly faded away!" The mother looked up in thought. "Well neither I nor your father knows very much about battling, but Professor Birch just down the road knows!" I smiled. "That's my dad; we uh already spoke to him on the subject though…" My smile went away. "He said that it's been occurring all around the region, Pokémon falling asleep and then being knocked out in their dreams. Right now he's focusing on where it's most frequently happening so he can investigate, as for Wally and I he couldn't explain why it was happening to us…" She frowned. "Well I hope you two will be alright, stay out of trouble and don't go getting hurt! Brendan I'm asking you to keep an eye on my little Wally and keep him from getting himself killed out there." I laughed a bit and finished my breakfast.

Wally and I left soon after our meal; we thanked his parents for their hospitality and went on our way. "So I already planned out our route to Fortree City. There is a waterway that we can cross on Route 103 to get back to Mauville City." I explained. It took little time to pass through Oldale Town, seeing as how it only had a few buildings. Quite possibly, it is the smallest town in the world. The water of the river was quite nice, not too cold at all! The two of us jumped in and swam to the other side. We climbed out of the waters below and continued walking toward Mauville. Our clothes were soggy and uncomfortable. "We'd better get used to it; we've got a lot of swimming still yet to come."

Time was on our side as we made our way through Mauville and onto Route 115, crossing the river and having a close encounter with a school of Carvanha. I saw the every familiar uniform of team Aqua and my friend and I investigated further. The criminals had evaded us quite far, all the way to the Berry Master's house. They were stealing some of the delicious fruits from the old man's trophy garden! "Hey back off this place isn't for you're kind!" I yelled at them. "Oh great not these two again, can't you just leave us alone and let us do bad things peacefully?" "What? There is nothing peaceful about anything bad! We'll show em just what we mean, right Loudred?!" I sent in my normal type Pokémon to fight the crooks off. Wally backed me up with his Kadabra. The Aqua Grunts huddled up, "Uh just give us a moment for our battle strategy… EVERYBODY RUN LIKE HELL!" The grunts took off running. "Not so fast, Kadabra if you please." Kadabra closed his eyes tight and the spoon he held in his hand twisted and bended every which way. We teleported in front of the criminals, they stopped and some of them took a battle position. "Loudred, Roar!" My Pokémon opened its huge mouth and emitted a booming shout that sent the grunts flying away. "A little too much, we didn't want them to get away Loudred." I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled. "I should've used Hyper Voice instead. I just wanted their Pokémon to be scrambled up, that's all."

We hastily made our way to where they were blasted, but they had already locked themselves inside of the building. "That's fine… we'll just come back later then!" I shouted inside, I noticed a silhouette of May peeking from the top window of the building. "You know on second though Wally I think we're not gonna be coming back here." I chuckled nervously as I heard one of the Aqua Grunts squeal in terror I faintly heard him say "Not you too!" Wally and I continued toward Fortree City, just a few minutes away from the Weather Institute that we were at now.

"It says that we're here… where's the town? All I see is a Pokémon Center and a bunch of trees." Wally commented as he looked up from his Pokenav. "Wally, look up!" I exclaimed seeing for myself that the entire village was constructed in the tree tops. Wooden walkways flooded the air space and people greeted each other as they went about their business in the community above. "Let's heal up and then we can go up there!" I said, pointing toward a nearby ladder. My green haired partner nodded and we stepped inside the red roofed building. Steven and Brandon were inside as well!

Steven, Brandon? What are you two doing here?" We asked. They turned around to greet us. "Hello Brendan, Wally. We're just stocking up on supplies before we make our way to the Ancient Tomb just outside of town. It is one of the homes of the three legendary golems that Brandon is hunting." Steven explained. "Hunting!? You don't mean that you're going to kill them for fun!?" I flinched. "No, I'm going to capture them!" Brandon laughed. "A friend of mine asked me to construct the most powerful team of Pokémon I can, so I'm going after the three Regi's: Regice, Regirock, and Registeel. The latter one is sleeping in the Ancient Tomb! Steven is going to help me open it, the rest is for me to do." The short, stocky man continued. I nodded to signify my understanding and Brandon patted my head. "Good luck with your gym battle. I hear Winona is one of the strongest gym leaders!" Brandon and Steven left after that and Nurse Joy healed our Pokémon for us.

"Brandon is going to be really tough after he catches those three Pokémon. I want a legendary Pokémon too!" Wally piped up as we climbed atop the ladder. The village up top was amazing! The architecture of the buildings was so creative; using the inside of the trees as homes was simply genius… although I wouldn't want to live inside a tree. The center of the town was a large clearing in the forest. The gym was down there. "I found the gym, it's down there." Wally looked down below and saw the brown roofed building. "Don't tell me I climbed all the way up here for nothing!" Wally whined. "Quit your complaining and come on. We can't be stalling around with May on our tail!" I ran across the wooden bridges and scaffoldings to the ladder that descended into the clearing. Wally and I held on to the edges of the ladder and slide down into the grassy field. The two of us walked inside of the gym and made our way to through the puzzle blocking our path to the back of the gym, where the Gym Leader lay in wait. After a short ten minutes of wandering through the locking gates, we finally made it to Winona. "So… which of you will be challenging me first?"

"Me, I'll go first." I answered. She stood up from her chair and studied me intently. "Is something troubling you?" She asked. I raised one brow in confusion although I really knew what she was talking about. "What? Um… no I don't think so… uh how about you?" She laughed. "I'm just fine, now then shall we begin?" She threw in her first Pokémon: Swellow! "Ha, No problem, let's get em! Aron!" I sent in my sturdy defensive Pokémon into battle. "Alright Aron let's start off with Rock Tomb!" I commanded. Aron watched the opponent use Agility, Swellow circled the air quickly, summoning one of the mystical power flares to orbit the Pokémon's base. The blazing blue orb released hundreds of green sparks into the air, signifying the sharp rise in speed. By the time Aron had dropped the stones onto the foe; Swellow was already out of harm's way and began to attack the steel-rock type! Swellow swooped in for an Aerial Ace attack, slashing Aron with its sharp talons. Aron leaped back in recoil, letting out a faint yelp.

"Aron, come on buddy that was nothing we can keep going!" I reassured, my Pokémon nodded and then flashed a look of determination at the foe. Aron raised his head to the sky and observed the pillars of stone he commanded drop onto the foe's Pokémon! The only problem with this was that there were hundreds of Swellows' positioned all around the battlefield! "They used Double Team, watch your back!" The doubles began vanishing! One by one they each faded into the air, revealing the real Swellow… who was sealed away by Aron's Rock Tomb attack! "Good job Aron!" I congratulated. My Pokémon let out a victorious bellow as Winona withdrew her fallen Pokémon.

Her next Pokémon wouldn't be so easy to defeat. A shiny Skarmory appeared from the blinding laser emitted by her pokeball. The steel-flying type extended its iron clad wings and took to the skies! "Aron the foe is using Fly! Watch it carefully and dodge its incoming strike!" I warned my Pokémon who nodded in return and simply eyes the graceful beast hovering above us all. Skarmory made a quick movement back and then dive bombed Aron, who took the hit hard. Aron skidded back, leaving long trails of kicked up dust streams in front of it. I commanded an Iron Defense attack and Aron suddenly became engulfed in a case of silver liquid. The liquid hardened instantly and gave my Pokémon a nice new suit of armor for battle!

CHINK!

The foes Steel Wing attack did next to nothing to my Pokémon thanks to Iron Defense. Aron became cloaked in a white light and his metamorphosis began. Winona, Wally, and I watched my Pokémon evolve into Lairon. The fierce looking monster emerged from the blazing energy and roared loudly! Skarmory glared at his newly evolved opponent and charged at him with another Steel Wing. Lairon parried the attack with Iron Tail, the two attacks pinged off each other and they went at it again! Skarmory got the upper hand and brought the finishing blow to Lairon. The Steel Wing attack broke through the Iron Defense armor and crushed the steel-rock type Pokémon! I called my fainted Pokémon back and sent out my next Pokémon to fight: Bagon!

The dragon type Pokémon burst from its ball and stomped onto the field. It was much stronger after all the training we did on the way here; and thanks to its parents it knew two powerful attacks: Hydro Pump and Fire Blast! "Let's finish him with Fire Blast, Bagon!" The blue dragon nodded and opened his mouth, expelling scorching hot flames that torched the opposing steel-flying type! Skarmory, who was already weakened from the last fight, stood no chance against this super effective hit. It fell to the ground with a loud crash. Bagon began to evolve as well! "Man it must be my lucky day, two evolutions in one battle, awesome!" I exclaimed as Bagon evolved. The bright energy died down and Shelgon stepped out. The cocoon dragon let out an intimidating growl at the opponent, who sent out a dragon of her own: Altaria! The graceful Pokémon danced about in the air with a beautiful display of flames. "Dragon Dance, careful Shelgon, now hit her with Dragon Breathe!" Shelgon blasted the opponent with a purple-gold stream of flames that nearly engulfed the opponent completely! Altaria had dodged the attack, but her right wing was caught in the attack and left it paralyzed. She retaliated with her own Dragon Breathe attack, which defeated Shelgon in one strike!

I returned Shelgon and replaced it with Marshtomp. Both of us were on our last Pokémon, but I had the advantage! "Alright Marshtomp, finish this with Ice Beam!" I instructed. I had taught my Pokémon this attack specifically for this match. Marshtomp opened his mouth, which had a huge chunk of ice inside of it. The chunk was shot out of his mouth at high velocity! The Ice chunk blew right through Altaria, and the freezing cold stream of air that followed the mini iceberg ended the battle. Ice crystals had formed across the ground where the stream hovered over. Altaria was completely cased in a block of ice from the attack. Winona apologized to her team for her defeat and rewarded me with the Feather Badge! "You're a great battler Brendan; I expect to see you high up in the Pokémon League Tournament this year." I nodded and sat down so Wally could have his battle with Winona. As the battle began, I got a call on my Pokenav; it was from an unknown caller, who was asking me to return to the weather institute. "Wally, I've gotta go and check this out, maybe it's a distress call from the Weather Institute?" Wally nodded, "Do what you gotta do, bro. I'll catch up to you in a bit!" He called back to me as I ran out the door.

The walk to the Weather institute was oddly quiet, not a single noise was heard! Normally I would've heard the constant singing of the bird Pokémon, or the screeches of the bug Pokémon. But I heard NOTHING! "Maybe this is why they called me to the weather institute…" I thought out loud. That would prove to be my biggest mistake that day. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere… even if it has been awhile…" sounded that all too familiar female voice behind me. I wasted no time turning around; I just took off down the path. I heard her footsteps behind me, and heard them getting nearer with each step I took. "Look out ahead!" She sung, I stopped just in time to see the couple of rocks and dirt fall down the cliff and into a water way a few hundred meters down. "It's over Brendan…" I turned around and saw her beautiful blue eyes and her ever so evil smirk. I also saw behind her my best friend walking toward us. Wally winked at me and his Swellow flew out of my sight. I saluted the girl and let my body fall down the cliff. Wally's Swellow took me to a safe place up atop a tree. I could watch the two interacting.

"Hey there pretty lady, care for a battle?" Swellow flapped his wings onto Wally's arm after rescuing me. May glared at the green haired boy and reached for her pokeball. "You're gonna regret doing that!" She growled. "What? I didn't do anything but ask for a battle." He chuckled, Swellow flew in front of him and the two readied their battle position. May sent in her first Pokémon, which was the rock-ground type: Graveler. The Boulder shaped monster smashed all of its hands into the ground and threw up hundreds of stones into the air! The barrage of boulders crushed Swellow, making it faint from the single Rock Slide attack! Wally grimaced and replaced Swellow with his Lombre. "Lombre catch!" He shouted and threw in the water stone given to him by Steven. Lombre caught the stone and began to change forms into the dancing party Pokémon, Ludicolo! Ludicolo bounced back in forth in as it danced about comically. Rainclouds formed in the sky and the area became drenched from the raging downpour! Ludicolo fired a Water Pulse attack at the foe causing Graveler to instantly faint! "YAAA Good job Ludicolo!" Wally cheered as May withdrew her Pokémon. She sent in her Vileplume next. The poison-grass type Pokémon oozed toxic substances from the oversized flower on its head. Ludicolo took in the Toxic attack and became badly poisoned! Vileplume then attacked with a Giga Drain attack, draining Ludicolo's energy! Ludicolo's jovial dance became less and less motivated and the Toxic took effect. Ludicolo blacked out and dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"Go! Kadabra!" I watched as the yellow colored psychic type levitated to the earth below and struck Vileplume with a powerful Psychic attack. A transparent swirl twisted in front of Kadabra, then reformed in front of Vileplume! It extended through the Pokémon, filling it with jolts of energy and blasts of power from another dimension! Vileplume flew backward and crashed into a tree, causing a few Seedot to fall from the tree. The acorn Pokémon scurried off into the tall grass as Vileplume stood up. It drained some of Kadabra's energy with a Giga Drain attack. Bubbles formed all over the psychic Pokémon's body and then scattered back to Vileplume, dissipating when they made contact. Vileplume's energy was restored! Kadabra on the other hand, was weaker than I've ever seen him. Wait a minute, Kadabra wasn't weakened… he was Attracted to Vileplume! May's Pokémon continued its onslaught of attacks while Kadabra lay there helpless. Immobilized by love, Kadabra was unable to dodge the final blow that sent him out of consciousness. Wally withdrew his Pokémon and sent in Dustox to finish the job.

Dustox used Confusion, which basically had the exact same appearance as Psychic, only the offending corkscrew wasn't as explosive and shocking as the latter. It was enough to finish off Vileplume though! May sent in her starter Pokémon: Blaziken! Blaziken easily knocked out Dustox with a single Blaze Kick attack The bug-poison type dropped to the soaking wet pathway, still drenched from the rainstorm that Ludicolo caused. The sun was out again and was rapidly drying up the wetted area, so quickly that steam was actually rising from the grass! Trapinch was next into battle, and his Dig attack did close to nothing, Blaziken struck him down with a single Blaze Kick attack! Trapinch was thrown backward into the tree I was hiding in! I lost my balance and dropped through the branches below. Thankfully, I wasn't noticed because of the sounds of battling. I continued observing from a nearby bush. Grovyle was battling Blaziken, and it was a losing match. The grass type got a quick first hit with Quick Attack, but was immediately knocked out with May's Pokémon's attack. Blaziken had single handedly defeated half of Wally's team. My green haired friend collapsed onto the ground, he had fallen victim to exhaustion, a typical result of losing a match using all of your Pokémon. May withdrew her Pokémon and smirked, "That'll teach you to interrupt me and my friend." She said that, but with a hint of sadness as she walked away from the scene.

I waited a few minutes and when I peeped up again there was a white coated Pokémon with a black blade protruding from the side of its head. 'It is safe to come out now, Brendan. She is gone.' "What the hell!? You can talk!? How do you know my name!?" I exclaimed in confusion. The Pokémon puffed some air out of its mouth. 'I am Absol, the disaster Pokémon.' It began. "Tell me, what disaster is about happen? Or did it just happen when my friend lost to our enemy?" Absol ignored my remark. 'You have noticed that there is no sound to be heard? No Pokémon making noise or communicating?' "Yes, what's going on exactly?" 'I cannot be sure, but it has to do with their dreams. You and your friend experienced the same thing they do in their sleep and therefore are the ones who were chosen to stop it.' Absol explained. 'I will see you again at first daylight.' Absol vanished; flash stepping away from me and into the wilderness. "Well that's something you don't see every day." I helped Wally up and we walked back to the Pokémon Center to get our Pokémon revitalized. The sun was almost finished setting, so we figured it would be wise to call it a day and check in as well.

The two of us stepped into the room. "Sorry about May…" I apologized, Wally looked up. "Its fine, it's not like trainers aren't supposed to lose every so often. In fact, the last time I lost was probably at the tournament in Slateport City." He finished and then sat down on his bed, taking his shoes off and getting cozy under the covers. I stood up to turn the lights off and then did the same. I couldn't sleep thinking about what Absol said to me, and when I did sleep… it was still dark as ever…

A.N./ This tale is almost finished, I think it's just about time I reveal the secret of the dreamless darkness… in the next episode of course ha-ha! So what'd you guys think of this one? Pretty intense with Wally and May fighting right? Well that's the end of this story so remember to fav the story, comment the story, and follow me if you want to read stories similar to this one. See ya!


	9. Chapter Update

The Run Away Boys UPDATE 8.5

A.N/ I've been doing a lot of thinking about the ending of this story… And after two weeks I've narrowed it down to two (maybe three) scenarios.

The first thing I'm asking is that you vote whether there should be a sequel making it a big series or just end it with this one.

The second thing is that you tell me which of the following you would want to see traveling with Brendan? Which should be done first: Lucas (Diamond version Male Character) Or Nate (Black 2 Version Male Character)? If you would please just help me out with this that would be awesome because I am seriously stumped on ideas. (Writers block? I don't know, my head just stopped working. Probably from all that Dr. Pepper I drink)

Sincerely,

BrendanRubyPokespe


	10. Chapter 9

The Run Away Boys Chapter 9

A.N. /. Sorry for such a long wait guys, I recently got a job and I've been trying to keep my bunny in good condition as well as completing a project for school. I'd like to thank everyone for their patience with me while I've been making this. In other news, I pulled together the polls from both here and facebook and the series will continue as is. Thank you everybody for your input!

Master y0da: Not exactly, but keep reading and you'll see the exciting end to an epic adventure!

Markrod10: I am doing several sequels now; the third installment will feature Nate! Thanks for the help!

Brunocantermi48: I do like your idea a lot, but you'll see how it wouldn't work out at the end of this story. Thank you for your suggestion!

Also one more thing, I don't know if you guys enjoy music while reading but this song enhances the mood of this chapter a lot when you read the part at Mt. Pyre (but it really doesn't match any part other than Mt. Pyre): track/the-sorrowing-meadows I love this company's work, they make great music. Now without further adieu, I present the semi-final chapter! But it really doesn't match any part other than Mt. Pyre.

I couldn't sleep at all. The total nothingness was just driving me to insanity. Gardevoir was standing over Wally's bed. This is the first time I've ever gotten up before him. "Rise and shine, buddy," I slipped into my one-strapped backpack and walked toward Gardevoir. "We're meeting someone bright and early today." Wally woke up and stretched. I returned Gardevoir… I'm not sure how she got out of her pokeball to begin with. Wally mumbled something inaudible. "What was that, I can't hear you?" "I said, how come your Pokémon evolved already!? I've been training Kadabra much more than you have Kirlia before she evolved, and Kadabra still has yet to evolve!" Wally complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Quit your damn whining and get up. We're meeting up with someone." Wally got out of bed and began getting ready. "Who are we meeting up with? It better not be a random caller like yesterday. I don't feel like getting my ass beat by a girl again!" I laughed. "No, it's Absol. Said he knew what was causing us to not sleep and why the Pokémon get hurt when they're put in a sleep condition." Wally nodded and we went out the door.

Absol was just outside the Pokémon Center. He leaped from the roof of the building and greeted us; well I wouldn't call this a formal greeting or anything of the sort. "Come, we must make haste to Mt. Pyre!" The white furred feline dashed off to the south east, barely slowing down for us to catch up. We trudged through the thick foliage of Route 120 and finally caught up to the Disaster Pokémon on the intersection of Route 121.

"There, that mountain that looms over us is your destination. Up at the top, you will find the Pokémon who is projecting his nefarious presence about the region." Absol darted off, back toward Route 120. "Well this is it, let's hurry and safe the region without it even knowing what we did." I joked as we dived into the moat surrounding the Pokémon graveyard. The two of us swam quite a ways around it before we actually found the entrance. As we climbed ashore the skyline appeared darker and dimmer than it did before we stepped onto the cemetery mountain. "Wait… There are two top floors. Are we going to split up to find them?" I asked Wally who replied with a sharp "Hell no! We're sticking together!" "What's the matter, you scared?" I teased he looked at me with a questioning look. "Aren't you? We are fighting ghosts after all." "I think all of my fear was let out when I almost was killed by that Salamence." I frowned nervously. I shivered remembering that thought and the two of us began our ascension to the interior top floor.

"There's nothing here." Wally groaned. Just then, a group of Gengar pooled into the room. They phased through the walls, surrounding us completely and blocking the staircase back down. "I spoke too soon." Wally grinned with determination as he flashed a pokeball at the opponents. "So if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come on out Kadabra!" Wally hurled in his pokeball and it burst in the air, releasing the yellow psychic type. Kadabra landed onto the ground heavily and his red star imprinted on his forehead began glowing purple, as well as his single spoon. A black orb began forming in front of his flexed hands as he readied his Shadow Ball attack. One of the Gengar flanked him and was homing in for an attack! "Nuzleaf help us out, use Faint Attack!" I commanded, throwing out the red and white sphere containing my Pokémon. Nuzleaf flash stepped between Gengar's strikes. He then thrust his fist, which was covered in a layer of darkness, into the opponents face and upper cutting him back into his buddies.

Kadabra released his Shadow Ball attack and the indigo orb exploded between their ranks, sending rays of ghoulish pulses into each of them. The Gengar continued their onslaught of attacks, still aimed at Kadabra. Several Shadow Ball attacks flew toward the psychic type and struck him down with a large and powerful burst of darkness. Kadabra flew back into the wall, crashing hard and leaving cracks around him. He slowly peeled off the wall and dropped to the ground. Wally withdrew his fainted Pokémon and sent out Trapinch! In an attempt to avenge his ally, Nuzleaf charged toward the Gengar, and unleashed the most powerful Faint attack I've ever seen. Several of the Gengar were blown away; literally, they dissipated in the dark energy released from Nuzleafs attack! The attack was so powerful, however, that Nuzleaf dropped to the ground in exhaustion. One of the survivors stepped forward, still incredibly injured from the attack. He prepared to crush Nuzleafs head beneath his foot. "Nuzleaf catch!" I called out to him, throwing in the stone I received from Steven. I was saving it for a time like this, I knew about the intense energy released during evolution, perhaps it will have some effect in battle. Nuzleaf lay motionless as the energy of the stone consumed him, as well as the Gengar. The two were engulfed y the evolution energy and neither Nuzleaf nor Gengar came out of it. Shiftry stepped forth from the light; he had a new arsenal of moves thanks to the absorbed ghost-poison type.

I checked my pokedex to examine his new move list. "Dark Pulse, Bullet Seed, Shadow Ball, Faint Attack! Wow these moves are incredible!" I exclaimed, Shiftry looked back at me awaiting its orders. "Shiftry use Dark Pulse on the last of them!" He nodded in return and released a pulse full of horrible thoughts. The black energy burst from Shiftry, skimming the surface in an outward circle. The Gengar were consumed by the darkness as it ran through them. They lost their purple color and faded black and then scattered about. They phased through the walls to escape us. "Well I still can't shake this bad feeling, let's check out the top of the mountain!" Wally nodded and we ran back down the stairs, finishing off the fleeing ghost-poison types.

We stepped outside and nearly dropped off the ledge! "Close one; I'm not in the mood for falling off anymore cliffs. Let's tread lightly to avoid that." I stated and we continued walking east. The eerie feeling grew as we climbed the staircase leading to the peak of Mt. Pyre. Fog began to blind us, making us trip over our own feet a few times. We stepped in front of our opponent. "Who are you?" I growled. As I awaited my answer, she turned around. Her eyes were completely red and her smile was unnaturally wide. Her teeth were sharp and her skin was pale. Her hat was strange, she wore a helmet with a yellow antennae protruding from the top. She raised her arms as if she was a conductor instructing an orchestra. Banette's rose from the graves and surrounded us. More Gengar showed up too. Once again, there was no escape. "Great more of them…" "Trapinch help!" "Shiftry kick some ass!" Shiftry and Trapinch appeared to combat the demonic opponent's army of ghosts. Trapinch went in for a Bite attack, clamping down its huge jaws unto the opponent and sending it back into the other ghost Pokémon like it was bowling. Shiftry emitted a powerful Dark Pulse attack that wiped out the ghost's that were down. They phased back into the earth. "That's right, from whence it came!" Absol had returned to assist us in battle. "I waited for you to show up, but this dense fog prevented me from seeing you, and their hold over the region blocked my senses." He used the blade protruding from his face to slash down one of the incoming attacks toward us. "Hurry and fight them off. The real perpetrator possesses that poor girl."

Trapinch sped toward another enemy. His gaping mouth consumed the foe with a tight Crunch attack! The Banette screamed out in pain, the sharp and eerie cry of the grudge Pokémon made Wally and I shudder. Trapinch flailed his head around, wiping the foe around and causing massive damage. Banette was thrown hard into the ground, sending shards of stone and graveyard mold into the air. Shiftry was about to be swarmed by a massive group of ghost Pokémon. The grass-dark type eyed each of his opponents. They shifted for a moment and a lone Gengar broke the ice, sending the entire group charging toward my Pokémon. Shiftry vanished, causing them to slash and hack each other with Sludge Bombs and Will-o-wisps. Shiftry used Faint Attack, flash stepping out of harm's way and picking off the ghost opponents one by one as they attempted to avoid their own attacks. In a matter of minutes Shiftry had single handedly dwindled down their forces to just seven opponents, who were defeated by the burns and infections they'd received from each others attacks. The final seven collapsed simultaneously into the hallowed ground of the cemetery. The final opponent grinned from ear to ear…literally! This was some creepy shit we got ourselves into.

The girl's smile vanished and her eyes reverted to regular human color. Her body dropped to the ground, Wally saving the unconscious female from hitting the cold floor. Dusknoir had manifested and punched Wally hard, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby grave! He let out a painful grunt and then fell out of consciousness. Trapinch returned to his pokeball, which rolled out of Wally's hand. Dusknoir held his arms to his side, forming a dark orb of black and purple energy: Shadow Ball! He flexed his body and shot his arms forward, blasting the ball in my direction! "Not enough time!" I cried holding my hand in front of my face in an attempt to shield me from the incoming attack…

CRASH!

I looked back up, still covering my face with my arm, Absol stood before me; the ground had a steaming crater about the size of the attack. The dark type had redirected the attack toward the ground with his face blade. He averted his gaze from me and glared at Dusknoir. "Brendan, you must be careful, this opponent is crafty, clever, and very dangerous. He doesn't care that you're a human and he will attack you as well." I nodded and left my crouched position behind, facing my opponent. Shiftry came to my side and readied an attack. "Dark Pulse…" I commanded. The grey sky became even dimmer from the spiritual pressure emitted by the Gripper Pokémon. Shiftry took one step forward, and raised his second wooden leg in the air. He slammed it to the ground with a powerful dark force. Shiftry radiated this force through the ground, not only causing traumatic damage to Dusknoir, but giving me the creeps as well. Dusknoir tripped backwards from the attack, his body didn't hit the ground. Instead, the ghost type Pokémon was greeted with Shiftry's Faint Attack, launching Dusknoir up in the air thanks to the intense uppercut performed by my Grass-Dark type Pokémon. Dusknoir remained suspended in the air for what seemed like seconds, but it didn't even last that long because Shiftry wasn't finished. "From Whence It Came…" Absol spoke as Shiftry brought down another Faint Attack into the back of the foe, blasting him into the ground and causing a light quake from impact. Dusknoir moaned in pain for a brief moment and then dissipated. His ghostly particles scattered about through the air, relieving me of the foul presence once and for all. Wally's unconscious body also relaxed, I guess even while he was knocked out Dusknoir still was devouring his dream.

I carried Wally back down the side of the mountain; Absol escorted the two of us until we reached the interior. The white furred Pokémon leaped off the side and sped off into the wilderness, once more chasing the worldly disasters. Wally began to stir in his sleep and then awakened. He stood up, still a bit wobbly from hitting that grave stone. It took him a few moments but he soon regained his composure and we were able to swim across the moat that circled Mt. Pyre.

"I want to check out the Safari Zone!" Wally exclaimed when we came up to it. "Well I mean, it's right there… why not?" The two of us stepped inside the building and were greeted by several zoo keepers and wildlife experts. The clerk at the gate explained to us the rules of the Safari Zone, informing us of the time limit and Pokémon limitation. "Wait what? You're taking our Pokémon, how are we supposed to catch anything without weakening it first!?" I complained. The wildlife expert told me that you have to sneak up on the Pokémon, or even throwing a pokeblock at them will keep them from attacking or running. The two of us handed the desk operator our entrance fee and stepped outside of the base.

The safari was quite beautiful, the grasslands were amazing! We saw herds of Girafarig grazing the green prairies and a small group of Donphan battling near a large boulder and a sandy slope. Wally had walked over to the slick sand slide and attempted climbing up. I averted my gaze from his first failed attempt to watch a small Pikachu attempt to hop up and grasp a Pecha Berry perched on a high branch of a bush. The yellow mouse couldn't quite reach the pink fruit so I made my way to assist the poor fellow.

"Hey little guy," I greeted, causing the electric type to jump back. Pikachu ran quickly behind the bush and hid. "I'm not gonna hurt you… here!" I plucked the Pecha fruit from the branch and kneeled down. I wasn't quite at eye level with the Pokémon, thanks to my tall stature, but the electric mouse felt a little more comfortable and crept out slowly. He kept his eyes glued to me, making sure this wasn't a trap, and then quickly snatched the berry from my hands. It carried the Pecha berry back behind the bush where it hid before and ate the fruit happily. "Even after that he still isn't very fond of me…" I sighed and turned around to check on Wally. He was right behind me and started shouting excitedly about how he captured a Rhyhorn. His sneak attack startled me!

Wally opted to show me his newly captured Pokémon, "Come on out Rhyhorn!" He called, releasing the rock-ground type from the pokeball. Rhyhorn landed firmly on the ground, causing a weak quake as his heavy body crushed the leaves beneath its feet. "Come here Rhyhorn!" Wally smiled, Rhyhorn was either in a really bad mood or just didn't like Wally very much… maybe it was his green hair? The heavy weight Pokémon charged quickly toward us, stopping dead in front of me. Wally was thrown back comically, landing in an awkward position with his body practically folded in half and his legs extending over his head. "Ouch…" He moaned.

As we left the safari zone and entered the outpost again Wally began to rant about how his new Pokémon didn't like him and about how it wasn't fair that his Kadabra won't evolve and my Gardevoir already did and isn't even as strong as Kadabra. In an attempt to get him to shut the hell up, I offered to trade. "I'll tell you what, I'll trade Pokémon with you, but you have to promise to shut you god damn mouth the rest of the day!" I scowled. I normally enjoyed listening to his rants; I thought they were somewhat funny, but after not sleeping properly up till today you could say we were both VERY irritable.

I took out my Gardevoir and Loudred. "Listen up you two… I love ya a lot and you're great friends but… I'd think it's for the best that you travel with Wally from now on. He'll train you great and you'll be treated wonderful so you don't have to worry!" Explaining to Pokémon that you're not going to fight alongside them anymore is pretty difficult… but it's not like we were separating for life, Wally and I train together and are always around. Wally had his Kadabra and Rhyhorn sealed in the pokeball and we swapped them out via the trade station at the computer. I watched on the screen as Kadabra evolved into a much more powerful Alakazam! Wally glared at me and I chuckled evilly. "Lucky me, I just scored a more powerful Pokémon!" I laughed; Wally hadn't removed his evil eye from me yet.

He hadn't removed his glare since Kadabra evolved. I turned around and saw this and started laughing. "What?" I asked, he crossed his arms pouting. "Lucky bastard, you probably knew that Kadabra only evolves through trade didn't you!?" He accused. "Guilty, but what'd you expect from the son of Hoenn's professor?" I replied, he nodded and released his death stare from me. "I'm going to train Gardevoir up really strong and then we'll have a one on one, Gardevoir versus Alakazam and see who wins." Wally challenged. "Yeah sure, winner has bragging rights and loser is not allowed to give the winner a dirty look for a whole week!" I joked. My green haired companion laughed and pointed at the sun. "It's getting dark, we should hurry up and get to the Lilycove P.C. and check out a room! There is another one of those huge tournaments taking place tomorrow according to Scott. I'm betting that the P.C. is gonna be packed."

Wally was right. The P.C. was packed; in fact there wasn't even a single room left! Nurse Joy healed our Pokémon and informed us about a family owned hotel nearby named Cove Lily. It was inexpensive and provided excellent hospitality. We thanked her for her kindness and made our way to the new destination.

"Damn the sun goes down really fast… I kind of want to go shopping at the department store, but I don't want to move about a strange city at night, especially with all the Team Aqua grunts roaming around like they own the place." Wally noted while I checked into the hotel. The kind gentleman at the service counter handed us our key. "It's not often we get visitors anymore, ever since Team Aqua showed up to town all the tourism stopped. The only people who come around these parts anymore are trainers, and they usually use the Pokémon center's free rooms…" He explained, thanking us for our business. "If it weren't for you two, I might've gone bankrupt!" He continued, as he showed the two of us to our separate rooms.

This was probably the first time in our entire journey that we used separate rooms. I tossed my bag on the side of my bed and entered the bathroom. The mirror showed the ugly scars on my forehead from when that Voltorb attacked us… My hat was still lost. "I think it's about time I get a new one…" I stated, running one of my hands through my thick black hair. After brushing my teeth I combed my short hair real fast and hopped on the bed, pretending I was a ninja or something. I slide my legs underneath the covers and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. This bed was extremely comfortable, even more so than that bed and breakfast Wally and I stayed at on Route 111 and even my own! I quickly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the memories I've had on my long and adventurous journey thus far…

A.N./ So how'd you guys enjoy this one? I thought it was pretty good, I've been trying to improve my work with minor details and battling. I think I've been getting better and better with each paragraph! So what do you think about this series so far? Good, bad, ugly? Anyway, that's the end of this chapter so remember to fav the story, comment the story and follow me if you want to read stories similar to this one. See ya!


	11. Chapter 10

The Run Away Boys Chapter 10

A.N. /. The final installment of The Run Away Boys! It's taken me all of three months to complete this arc; I couldn't have done it without the positive feedback from the comments, so thank you all very much! I'm sure you're just dying to find out how it ends so I won't keep you any longer, just let me address the reviews and well move on:

Drakensword0z: Thanks for the compliment, stay tuned this is just the beginning of the series.

Alright, now let's get this show on the road!

"You've been quite the pain in our ass, kid." I heard an intimidating voice coming from above me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the speaker and another man dragging me across a white tile floor. The last time I was awake I was inside that hotel, I had a separate room from Wally so maybe he's still safe. "Where am I?" I groaned groggily trying to sit up. My attempt to get up was halted by a quick kick to the ribs from the Aqua Grunt. I grunted in pain and fell back to the ground. The floor of this room was wet and cold glass. I heard the sounds of splashing water in the room below. The grunt finished tying my arms behind me and moved clear out of the room. I looked up and saw a bright light coming from a glass window above, there were dark figures standing inside the room. From what I gathered looking up at them, their leader was standing in the middle and had his arms folded behind his back. I couldn't move as I was bound to the post by the tight ropes the grunt used on my wrists.

The leader pushed a button and the floor beneath the glass moved, revealing a tank of Sharpedo thrashing about in the waters below, anxious to get a taste of their next meal. "What the hell," I yelled, seeing the sea beasts below me leaping up and snapping at the glass. "Why are you doing this, I'm just a kid!?" The leader turned on the microphone and laughed into it with a sinister chuckle, "Although you are just a mere child, I will not tolerate any meddling with my plans. Therefore, I must eliminate you to prevent that from happening." He pushed a button and the glass started to shake and tremble. The floor of my safe harbor was moving out from beneath me! In a matter of minutes, I'll be nothing more than fish food! The glass floor edge crept slowly toward me, filling me with an agonizing pit in my stomach. I glared back up at the glass window.

Suddenly, as if my luck was endless, the glass window cracked and I heard Wally's voice over the microphone: "Don't worry buddy I'm gonna save you!" I grinned victoriously while I watched the people in the room above cower and fall in defeat. I glanced back down at the glass floor and my smile faded. "WALLY YOU GOTTA TURN OFF THE MOVING FLOOR!" I shouted in horror. The edge crept nearer and nearer it was roughly one foot away from me at this point! One of the hastier Sharpedo leapt from the waters below and chomped onto the glass, breaking it away and leaving less than an inch before my demise. Just when I thought things couldn't get any scarier than now I heard Wally over the microphone again: "How do I turn it off?" He said nonchalantly. "Screw it!" He said again and blasted a hole in the with a powerful Fire Blast attack from his Flygon. The ground-dragon type Pokémon swept down to the waters and injured one of the pouncing Shark Pokémon. The green dragon hovered just below me and caught me as I dropped down from the receding glass floor room. Flygon flapped his powerful wings, creating ripples in the cold waters below and took flight back to the upper room. "This is definitely going to make me hate mornings now." I stated shakily, causing my green haired partner to laugh. "Come on let's get the hell out of this place!"

The two of us ran quickly through the blue and white corridors of the Aqua Hideout, several grunts dropped from the hidden panels in the ceiling and attacked us with their Pokémon. Poochyena weren't even a problem to our much more powerful teams. My Marshtomp slammed the foe's Pokémon into the wall, causing such a powerful impact that cracks formed on the floors and walls surrounding the crash. The dark type Pokémon fell onto the white and blue tiled floor and fainted. Wally's Pokémon were somehow much stronger than mine were… how long have I been in here? His Sceptile used his superior speed and strength to slash and hack his way quickly through entire hoards of opponent's Pokémon. Within seconds the hostile force of Aqua soldiers was neutralized by Wally's Sceptile. I was still battling the same grunt from before. "Wally how the heck did you get so strong within one night!?" I asked, finishing off the last grunt. "One night, it's been a few days since you went missing. I finally managed to track you down after following one of the Aqua Grunts to that big rock on the outskirts of Lilycove City. Turns out, it is Team Aqua's Hideout!" He answered. A few days… how could I not be conscious for a few days? The exit was getting closer and the two of us dived into the salty sea water and swam out of the Aqua Hideout.

Once we reached the shores of Lilycove City, we slumped onto the warm sands, panting from the exhausting escape we just made. I didn't see any more of Team Aqua leave the base, so I assume they gave up pursuit. I flipped myself over on the sand making myself face the clouds in the sky above. I noticed something unusual and squinted to try and get a glimpse of what I thought was a tiny green speck moving at high speeds up in the clouds. I shook it off as nothing and resumed my cloud gazing. Wally stood up when he regained his breathe. "I need a break from all this action…" he sighed. "I'm gonna head over to the Department Store. I'll see you in a few hours." He called, running off to the western part of the city. I continued resting on the beach for another twenty minutes before deciding to go shopping myself. I stood up and yawned, stretching my arms high and wide before making my way back into town.

Lilycove City was the largest city in Hoenn, but it didn't seem as big as Rustboro was. I passed by the hotel I stayed at and retrieved my bag from my week old room. After leaving the hotel I kept toward the central road that leads in all directions: North toward the department store, South toward the contest hall, and East toward the art museum and West toward the beach. I made my way up the Northern road to meet Wally at the department store. This day would be pretty boring without my comic relief buddy to hang out with. I stepped up to the double doors of the tall building and reached toward the handle to open the door… "Hello Brendan." I froze.

"Brendan, there's no running now!" she told me, I turned to face the one who I've been running from all this time. "I'm not running… I'm gonna beat you, and then leave." I replied coldly, glaring into her devilish eyes. She closed them and sighed, "I don't have time for these games, Brendan." I drew a pokeball from my belt and took an intimidating battle stance. "Go Alakazam!" I ordered, sending in the yellow genius Pokémon. Alakazam flipped onto the field and bent his dual spoons using only his mind. May growled and accepted my challenge. She sent out a Beautifly, a poor choice against my Alakazam. "Take out that Pokémon with Ice Punch!" I demanded, I was fighting harsher than I've ever done before. I knew I should ease up on my Pokémon, be kinder to it but I couldn't stop my emotions from controlling my every action. Alakazam sped toward the bug-flying type, his fist was embalmed with freezing ice and snow, icicles formed between his fingers to create a makeshift brass knuckles. The psychic Pokémon socked Beautifly right in the face, throwing her to the ground with incredible force! Dust and dirt blasted high into the air from the intense impact of the Beautifly.

After a few anticipating moments, the dust finally cleared revealing the crippled Beautifly lying on the ground with its entire left half covered in thick frost! Alakazam finished the Pokémon off with Fire Punch. The once frosty knuckles blazed with heat and fire as the yellow Pokémon launched another fist into the side of the opponent. The ice instantly melted as the scorching flames consumed the opponents Pokémon. Beautifly was having no luck getting any attacks in. May ordered her Pokémon to strike down my Pokémon with Giga Drain. Alakazam was pierced by the foe's sucker and had the life drained from him, bubbles formed around him and retracted from his body. They flew toward the enemy, replenishing its health a little bit. The foe's Pokémon regained its composure and attacked again. This time it used Wing Attack, flying quickly toward Alakazam and striking it hard with its wings. The psychic type Pokémon flew backward, crashing into the ground beside me.

"Come on Alakazam, hurry up and finish this!" I commanded. Alakazam reluctantly stood up once more and faced his opponent. "Thunder Punch…" I ordered. The psychic Pokémon covered his fist with particles charged oppositely the Beautifly. He rushed back into the battle, wielding a powerful fist of electricity! The attack was directed into the right wing of the insect Pokémon, shocking the last of its health out of it! The foe's Pokémon fluttered about wearily and then dropped onto the grassy roads in the front of Lilycove department store. May withdrew her Pokémon and cursed silently to herself. "You did good Beautifly, now rest."

Her next Pokémon she sent out was the ghost-type Banette; I had already fought teeming hoards of them at Mt. Pyre. One shouldn't be a problem for me. I smirked victoriously. She looked at me a bit confused until she realized what was going on. I had ordered Alakazam to use Ice Punch and freeze the Pokémon! She scoffed and blew my attack off as merely an inconvenience. Banette used Shadow ball and charged up a black and purple colored orb in her hands. The ghost Pokémon swiftly moved aside from Alakazam's Ice Punch attack and thrust her own attack into the side of the psychic type. Alakazam was blown back into a tree, causing the small spruce to snap as he slammed into the object. He collapsed onto the ground, hitting it fast and hard and then going unconscious. "Alakazam, come back!" I withdrew the fallen Pokémon and sent in my next battler: Shelgon.

The cocoon dragon Pokémon leaped onto the field and greeted me. I didn't have the time to greet the Pokémon in return. "Shelgon, use Bite on that Banette!" I told it, the Pokémon nodded and ran to the opponent, chomping down on its head with its sharp teeth and then clamping down harder with his powerful jaws. Banette moaned in pain and threw off the Pokémon. Shelgon landed beside me, a bit of dust was thrown in the air from him skidding back. "Now use Dragon Claw!" The dragon type charged toward the Pokémon, each of its claws burning with a mystical aura. Banette elegantly dodged the first strike and thrust another Shadow Ball attack into Shelgon. The white colored Pokémon fell backward, rolling a bit on its side. "Come on buddy we can still fight!" I reassured, I had regained a bit of control over my emotion and could think clearly. If I was going to win this I'd have to fight alongside my Pokémon, and not use them like I did with Alakazam. My Pokémon leaped up with more energy than before and attacked the Banette with a strong Fire Blast attack! Banette was consumed by the blazing assault and dropped onto the scorched earth no longer able to battle. Shelgon also collapsed unconscious! "What the…" I was cut off by May who answered my unspoken question "I used Destiny Bond when you were trying to encourage your Pokémon."

I sent out my next Pokémon to combat this fierce opponent. I hurled the pokeball onto the field and it burst in mid air, releasing the strong and powerful Lairon! The steel-rock type Pokémon heavily landed on the ground below, causing a weak quake to occur. May's Altaria wouldn't stand a chance against a rock attack. "Lairon use Rock Tomb!" I called to him. Lairon looked to the sky, summoning large and heavy stone slabs in the airways above the dragon-flying type Pokémon. They dropped to the ground quickly and viciously! Altaria dodged the first one gracefully, and then swiftly avoided the second one. The third slab missed completely, making the foe lose awareness of the incoming fourth one. The final slab clipped the Altaria's wing, crushing the cloud like body part beneath the weight of the rock and bounding it to the earth. The humming Pokémon cried out in pain and then began singing the melancholy tune of a Perish Song. "If Altaria is going to go down, it won't be without taking you down as well!" May growled. Lairon fell into a trance from the dangerous song of the enemy, causing it to fall into a state of despair as it's time slowly drew near; when the song ends as does all who hears the forbidden tune. The injured Altaria hummed the last few notes of the Perish song and then fainted from her suicidal attack. Lairon returned to reality when the song came to an end and collapsed onto the ground below. Two more Pokémon had fainted and the battle was only just beginning…

I sent in Shiftry to make up for Lairons fall. She countered with her Vileplume. The flowery menace pranced around on the other side of the battle, sending poisonous dust particles floating all around the air. Shiftry caught a whiff of the Sleep Powder and dropped to the ground in a deep slumber. The opposing Vileplume began its barrage of poison attacks, covering the defenseless Shiftry with acid. As the acid dwindled down grass-dark type Pokémon's health to next to nothing, he finally awoke and unleashed a Bide attack! The stored energy from all the attacks that fell upon him during his little nap doubled and blasted the opponent into the fence behind May! Vileplume stood back up and finished off Shiftry with one final blow! The acid began eating away at his white mane and my Pokémon collapsed from defeat. I withdrew the fallen comrade and sent in Rhyhorn! I hadn't trained him yet, but I wasn't going to risk losing Marshtomp, I knew what May's last Pokémon was…

Vileplume easily took away plenty of the rock-ground type's health with simple grass attacks; one of her Giga Drain's did plenty of damage to my Rhyhorn, and unfortunately healed her as well. I looked at the opponent and mumbled my next attack. "What was that?" May asked and I spoke up. "Horn Drill…" By the time she realized what I had said, it was already too late and Rhyhorn's rotating drill attack had impaled the foe and quickly annihilated the grass-poison type. The drill dug deep into its flower, sending shards of pollen in the air! Unfortunately, that contact came with a slight side effect as Rhyhorn was struck with the sleep powder that was resting atop the petals of the foe's Vileplume. Rhyhorn fell asleep while May sent in her next Pokémon to finish the job.

"Go, Blaziken!" She ordered, sending out her fire-fighting Pokémon. Blaziken stomped on the ground with on foot, and her wrists flared with intense flames! She stomped again, invigorating herself even more as the flames grew hotter! May ordered her Pokémon to hit Rhyhorn with Blaze Kick! Although the attack wasn't very effective against the rock-ground type, the little health he had left depleted completely from the strong attack.

Rhyhorn no longer had energy left to battle and all that was left of my team was Marshtomp. She only had five Pokémon so this was her final one as well. "Go Marshtomp! Let's end this once and for all!" I shouted aloud. Marshtomp hit the field and sent shockwaves through the ground below. Each powerful wave emitting from the Pokémon was a frequency for the Earthquake attack. The ground beneath Blaziken burst upward, launching the fire-fighting Pokémon in the air and causing massive damage to her. Blaziken retaliated charging up her stats with a Swords Dance attack. The opponents Pokémon summoned an armory of blades that floated in the air around it, after an amazing display of drill with the swords, the weapons were replaced with a small flare that orbited the feet of Blaziken, sending red sparks soaring into the sky and sharply raising its attack stat. Marshtomp used Surf and the length of the battlefield was flooded with blue waters. Marshtomp swayed from left to right and then lunged forward, summoning a massive tidal wave to come crashing down on Blaziken! The attack did an incredible amount of damage to the foe, but it still wasn't enough to take it down completely.

"Sorry, but I must end this!" I stated fiercely as Marshtomp struck down the opponent with another earth shattering attack. The Earthquake attack was just powerful enough to KO the opponent, seeing as how it doesn't have much HP left! The ground shook and trembled and then the floor that Blaziken stood on collapsed beneath her, sending smoke and dust flying into the air. "Ha! I won! How'd you like that!" I noticed a blue and green light quickly flash inside the smoke. "What, that's impossible!" I cried. May answered my unspoken question again. "Endure protected Blaziken from your attack. That stat boost you just saw was Blaziken consuming her Salac Berry. You've not won, not even close you arrogant jerk!" She growled. Blaziken emerged powerfully from the smoke; her rage was fueled even more by her own masters. She attacked Marshtomp with Reversal, my eyes widened as I watched the attack send my Pokémon flying back into me and launching us backward into the stone wall that held up the art museum. "Dammiiit!"

Smoke and dust completely surrounded me, blinding me and preventing me from seeing the victor of the match. I withdrew Marshtomp and slowly emerged from the ruined structure. I coughed a lot. I inhaled way too much debris. The battle was over… I fought my hardest, exhausting myself and my Pokémon. I began to wobble, my vision became blurry. My legs wouldn't stop shaking. 'Stop shaking it makes me look weak, damn it!' I thought to myself as I squinted in an attempt to clear up my vision. It didn't help at all. "Damn… it…" I coughed. My opponent smiled at her victory. She withdrew her Blaziken and started to speak. I didn't hear her; I couldn't hear anything except this infernal ringing. I dropped to my knees and slowly continued to collapse all the way as my vision faded completely, my body falling into black…

A.N. /. What do you think of that? Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	12. Epilogue

The Run Away Boys Epilogue

I awoke in my bed, in my room. Wally was sitting next to my bed on one of the chairs he purchased at the department store. "What happened?" I asked sitting up groggily, my head ached and I felt the bandage wrapped around it. Wally began to explain to me how I was defeated by May a week ago. "A week ago, there's no way I could've been out that long!" I gasped upon learning the amount of time that had passed since I had last been awake. "You're head was hurt pretty bad when you hit the wall. We rushed you to the doctors and he said that you had a rough concussion and might not wake up for a few days…" He replied lowly. He wasn't in a very happy mood. Probably because he waited here all the while he could've continued his journey. "Brendan, May is challenging the last gym leader right now, it's on TV…" He told me. I sighed and looked down. "What about Team Aqua and Magma?" I asked,.Wally told me that Steven and Brandon took care of that, they busted their hideouts and the police took in most of their forces; including Archie and Maxie, the two leaders.

I got out of the bed and sulked over to my desk. My hat was sitting on my desk with a note from May next to it. I read the short note about how she found my hat floating in the water when she was traveling along Route 110. I didn't read it any further and simply crumpled up the pink sheet of paper and tossed it in my waste basket. "Brendan, I'm going to stop May at Victory Road, she won't become the champion as long as we're here!" I turned to face him. "It was never about that, I just wanted to start over, a new life that was just for me. Why couldn't she just leave me be and let me go on my own, especially after all those terrible things she said to me…" I felt my eyes tear up, but shook them away and replaced my sadness with a new hope for escape. I removed the week old bandages from my forehead and replaced them with my green and white hat. "I'm going to Sinnoh." I stated. Wally counter-offered: "Couldn't you just come and train with me in the Victory Road?" I shook my head. "I have to get away from May; I can't stand to have her be within ten square miles of me!" I growled. Wally nodded in return. "Good luck." He said as I began my descent out the window once more.

I watched the ship dock into Slateport Harbor; I turned around to the horizon, watching the beautiful sea and the flocks of Wingull glide over the calm waves. I said good bye to Hoenn like I'd never see it again. I truly loved this place and I was very emotional about leaving here. I turned back toward the ship and walked on board, two of the sailors greeted me as I entered the docking ramp to cross onto the great S.S. Tidal that would ferry me across the sea to the far away region of Sinnoh…


End file.
